Uranus&Neptune, The way we came to be
by FlorLola
Summary: The talismans have been found, the mission goes on. But many things happened on the Marine Cathedral, things that can't be left unsaid anymore. They're friends -best friends-, but there's so much more hidden inside... Will they break the silence now?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! As you might have noticed, the tittle is the same as a one-shot collection. It's totally on purpose. This is the 'what happened in between' story. You don't really need to read the one-shots to understand this (at all), but it's the way I planned it. I'm actually thinking about making a saga out of this...

Anyway! This is my theory on how they became more than friends, and it takes place right after episode 111 and right before episode 112.

As usual, I'm broke (really, I am). Sailor Moon characters don't belong to me, they're all property of the one and only Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while...

Since I'm the one writing this, yes, there WILL be sex scenes between girls. Since I cannot post those in here, you'd be provided a link for you to read if you wish to. If not, then just continue to read here.  
Haruka and Michiru are lesbians, not cousins. So if you're in anyway uncomfortable with this, don't read. You've been warned!

Enjoy! And as usual, let me know what you think!

* * *

_**No one more than me (Nadie más que yo) - Rosana**_

_In the deepest sea, I hide the sentiment  
__and if love tide us down, I'd silently spread it around.  
__I'd make the tenderness go to you in between the waves  
__and the dew from every sunrise would never find you alone.  
__I'd let the foam coo you, asleep in my arms,  
__and I'd be like the wind, kissing your lips._

_._

_Calm oceans would be created in long nights.  
__Warm sea. Wild sea. Our sea, salty sea.  
__Ocean in movement, in the worst moment  
__let us melt in embrace, and let it be the end of all.  
__There's no perfect love without you._

_And like this, no one would love you more than me.  
__Inside and out of this world, like me.  
__Maybe you don't see it, or perhaps you don't believe it.  
__But God knows, when it comes to love,  
__no one would ever love you more than me._

_._

_In the deepest sea, I'd create a thousand dreams  
__and let them fall, slowly, as if from heaven itself  
__in your eyes, closed or opened,  
__along the years, I'd make them last forever.  
__I'd make a shelter out of me whenever you're in pain,  
__because even in the beautiful places  
__there are sorrows as well._

_._

_And c__alm oceans would be created in long nights.  
__Warm sea. Wild sea. Our sea, salty sea.  
__Ocean in movement, in the worst moment  
__let us melt in embrace, and let it be the end of all.  
__There's no perfect love without you._

_And like this, no one would love you more than me.  
__Inside and out of this world, like me.  
__Maybe you don't see it, or perhaps you don't believe it.  
__But God knows, when it comes to love,  
__no one would ever love you more than me._

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

By the time they finally made it to the apartment, it was already late in the night. The silence that welcomed them there was no better than the silence that had engulfed them on their way back home. If anything, it only made the distance between them more evident.

Michiru threw a glance towards her tall fellow Senshi and best friend, biting her lower lip worriedly.

Haruka was awfully quiet. They were both sore and incredibly tired, but never before had her friend acted this... cold.

And the aquamarine haired girl knew her friend was pissed. And she couldn't blame her, not really. She did, after all, break their promise. The one thing they had promised not to do, the one thing she herself had previously scolded her best friend over back at the waterfalls, when she had thought Uranus risked herself in order to save her. But Uranus... no, Haruka... Haruka wasn't like her. Haruka was strong, and always kept her promises. She had kept the one promise Michiru herself had forced upon them.

So of course Haruka was mad at her. Who wouldn't? She did not only break their promise, but by doing so, she had risked everything and everyone. She was so careless! She had risked the mission, herself, and her partner's life in one stupid move. One stupid, weak moment that had shown her just how unfitting she actually was as a Senshi.

In the heat of the battle, either one of them had have any time to think, or even process what had happened. They both just acted, letting all thoughts and regrets and doubts out for the sake of the battle. But on their way home the time to think came, and Michiru was sure Haruka had came to the same conclusion as herself.

She had betrayed her partner, her friend, and risked everything...

She looked up to her blonde friend, now standing by the window; green eyes gazing at some point in the dark velvet sky. Her school blazer and tie both laying carelessly over the couch, the sleeves of her shirt rolled up.

_I don't regret it_, she told herself.

And it was true. She couldn't find it in her heart to regret her decision. Because her stupid, weak, reckless move had saved Haruka's life. For the shortest period of time, that one move saved the Senshi of the Wind, and she could never, _ever_, regret that. Even if, in the end, the girl of the Wind had to sacrificed herself in order to get the damned talisman.

And it hadn't even been a decision. Just an impulse. A deep, uncontrolled desire to save Haruka. Only Haruka... Always Haruka...

"Say something," she begged, lowering her gaze, but walking up to her friend.

Nothing.

Nothing but deafening silence. Haruka didn't even turn around to look at her.

And it hurt. Her silence, her indifference... It hurt so much...

"Please, Haruka," she begged again, brokenly.

"Why did you do it?" was the hard, cold question coming from her friend, and Michiru looked up only to see Haruka's back.

"You just walked right through it," Haruka said, now tuning around, dark with anger eyes looking down into her blue ones. "You didn't even listen to me."

"I had to!" Michiru exclaimed, defending herself.

"No, you didn't. I told you to stop!" Haruka retorted, obviously mad. "I told you to stop, and you didn't even listen to me! It was all a trap, and you fell right into it!"

"So did you!" the aquamarine haired girl answered, trying really hard to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks. "You were the one who came for me right after Eudial told you to! You fell into her trap just as well!"

"It's different!" Haruka exclaimed, stepping right in front of the aquamarine haired girl, towering over her frame and looking down on her.

But Michiru didn't back away. No matter how mad Haruka was, she would never back away from her. Specially not now.

"How?" she simply asked, calmed. "How come it's different? You did what you had to do, and so did I!"

"You got yourself _killed_, Michiru!" the blonde exclaimed, grabbing the other girl by the arms and looking straight into her deep blue eyes. "She pointed that gun at you, took your pure heart out, and killed you! And I couldn't do anything!"

"It doesn't matter now, Haruka!" Michiru said, freeing herself from the blonde's grip. "We knew there were going to be sacrifices, we just never considered us being the owners. But it doesn't matter anymore, we have the talismans, we found the Holy Grail and now we have to..."

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" Haruka said, interrupting her. "Never! Promise you won't do something like that, ever again!"

Michiru blinked once, before lowering her gaze; her arms going around her waist, holding herself. "I can't do that..."

"Promise me, Michiru," Haruka insisted.

"I can't!" she finally exclaimed, looking back at her tall blonde friend, crystal tears running down her face. "I'm not you, Haruka! I'm not strong like you! If anything happens to you, I... I can't..." she choked on her own tears, and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not you... And I knew you would keep fighting no matter what. I knew you'd be able to find the talismans, and..."

"I'm not that strong!" Haruka said, her own green eyes shining with tears. "Are you really that blind, Michiru?" she asked, as one single tear fell down her cheek. "It wasn't about the talismans! The moment Eudial took you, it stopped being about the damned talismans!" she exclaimed, almost yelling now.

Michiru just blinked at her, frowning, and now it was Haruka's turn to let out a frustrated sigh. Trembling hands going through short blonde hair.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Haruka asked, her voice now a broken whisper. "You just... don't see it..."

"See what?" she asked, desperately searching green eyes. "Haruka, what do you mean? You're not making any sense..."

Haruka laughed at that. It was an ironically sad laugh. One that, for some reason, hurt Michiru more than the previous silence...

"I didn't _care_ about the mission, ok?" the blonde finally exclaimed. "When I saw you there, tied up and unconscious, I didn't even _think_ about the mission or the talismans! How could I? She was threatening to kill you... and then you walked over that bridge, and I begged you to stop but you wouldn't listen to me..."

"She was pointing that gun at you! What did you want me to do?" Michiru defended herself. "And if it turned out you didn't have a talisman? Do you really think she would have given you your crystal heart back?" she asked, now just as mad as her blonde friend. "No, Haruka! She would've let you die! And I couldn't let that happen!"

"So it was ok for you to get killed, instead?"

"Yes! Damn it, Haruka! I was trying to save you! I didn't know we were the owners of the talismans, and I didn't know you were going to have to kill yourself, and I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry, but..."

"Are you even listening to me?" Haruka asked, yelling, interrupting her. "You wanna know why I did it? You wanna know why I shot myself? Sure, by doing it, I was getting the talisman, and I knew Sailor Moon would carry on with the mission. But that wasn't it!" tears were freely falling down her cheeks by now, and Michiru knew she had never seen her friend like this; this shaken, with a combination of fear, pain and exasperation shining in her green eyes. "Because, on that moment, I didn't care! You were _dead_, Michiru, and I just didn't care about the talismans or the mission or the freaking world anymore, because you were _gone_! I watched you die, and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even save you!"

"We both knew in order to get the talismans, the owners would have to die..."

"But not _you_!" the blonde yelled, interrupting her. "I can't do this without you, ok? I can't... I need you."

"And you think I can? You think I don't need you too?" Michiru asked, crying just as openly as her tall blonde friend. "What are you saying, Haruka? That I should had let her kill you? Is that it? Well, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let her, alright? Damn it, Haruka, I won't ever be able to do that!"

"And I should? How fair is that, Michiru?"

Michiru just looked at her, frowning. Tears cascading down her cheeks. She couldn't understand why Haruka was this mad. She had just tried to save her! Why couldn't she see that? A part of her hated Haruka being a Senshi, putting herself at risk in every single fight they had to face. And she even hated herself for ever searching for the tall blonde girl to follow her in her doomed destiny.

She remembered being so happy at first. Not only because the fights were sometimes too much for her to face alone, but because she had known her. She had heard of Haruka Tenoh before. She had known _of_ her. And just like all the others, and for the first time in her life being just like any other stupid girl, she soon became another Tenoh Fan.

So of course she had been happy when she had finally realized the blonde was not just her new favorite obsession, but her Senshi partner. But then realization hit her, hard on the face. Still knowing the fights were getting harder, the daimons stronger, she had given up her attempts to get the tall girl to accept her destiny.

But then, that day on the tracks... Haruka had simply taken the damned Henshin Wand. Sealing her fate, forever. And Michiru couldn't do anything about that, but she was damn sure she would do anything, anything at all, to save her.

That's why she had pushed her away in the first place. She knew it was a trap, she knew Eudial was planning on killing her. But as long as Haruka was safe, nothing else mattered.

If only she could tell her that... But she couldn't. She couldn't risk losing her... losing her friendship. Even if she wanted so much more than that...

Oh, how she wanted so much more than that! But the damn mission was there, and sometimes she wondered... if it wasn't for it, would Haruka be there with her? Would they be friends at all?

If there was no mission, she would be dedicated to her music, and her blonde friend would be completely focus on her career as a car racer. But those dreams were ruined for them now. They both knew that, and came to terms with it. Their mission was so much more important. The risk to lose this war was so much bigger than the both of them and their silly, worldly dreams.

But Michiru was still unable to stop herself. Even knowing what was at stake; even knowing they couldn't afford to lose, and therefor needed their focus on their mission, even knowing full well all that... she still couldn't help herself...

Because the truth was, Haruka wasn't just her Senshi partner. And she was so much more than just her best friend... so, _so _much more... even if it wasn't normal. Even if it wasn't allowed. Even if they were both Senshi, with a mission to fulfill.

Even if they were both girls.

Still, Haruka was so much more than that to the aqua girl. How fair was that?

"Nothing is fair about this goddamn situation," she finally said, in a soft, broken whisper. "I'm sorry I broke our promise. But you broke it too the moment to came after me..." she said, with a pleading, broken look upon her face as she searched those green eyes that were looking back at her.

She prayed for Haruka to stop this argument, to stop fighting over this. She was a mess. She was tired, and frustrated, and she felt so incredibly vulnerable right now, she didn't know if she could keep up this argument without exposing herself...

"I told you, it's different," the blonde insisted.

"Why?" Michiru demanded, now incredibly frustrated. Of course it was different! She knew damn well it was, for her, so fucking different... but she just couldn't understand why it was so different for her blonde friend. Why was she being so hard on her? "Why it's so different, Haruka?"

"Because I'm in love with you!" the blonde finally exclaimed.

And the moment those words left her mouth, her green eyes went wide opened, surprised with herself, and her own words betraying her.

Michiru just looked back at her, her own eyes wide opened as well. She couldn't believe her own ears. Did she hear right? Was she imagining things now? Did Haruka just said she...

She blinked, trying to convinced herself she wasn't dreaming. Her heart was beating so fast against her chest she actually thought it was going to explode any second now. But Haruka's pale face told her something was wrong. And the next words, although whispered, hit her harder than all those bullets from Eudial's trap.

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to... just forget it, ok?"

And with that, the tall blonde turned around and walked right into her bedroom, shutting the door closed behind her. Leaving Michiru blinking away her surprised, trying to figured out what exactly had just happened.

The distant sound of a broken cry reached her ears, and in that moment, Michiru finally understood Haruka's silence. Her anger, the argument they just had. Her tears... She understood now, because she felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**If you're not here (Si tú no estás aquí) - Rosana**_

_I don't want to be without you.  
__If you're not here, there's too much air.  
__I don't want to be like this, if you're not here, people are nobodies.  
__If you're not here, I don't know what the hell I'm doing, loving you.  
__If you're not here, you should know, God will not understand why you leave._

_._

_I don't want to be without you.  
__If you're not here, I can't sleep.  
__I don't want to walk around like this, with a beating heart of orphan love.  
__If you're not here, I don't know what the hell I'm doing, loving you.  
__If you're not here, you should know, God will not understand why you leave._

_._

_I'd pour out my dreams if the day I don't have you should ever come.  
__The biggest things would turn into nothing.  
__I'd take a walk in a starless sky this time,  
__trying to figure out who made a Hell out of Paradise.  
__Don't ever leave me, because I can't be without you._

_._

_If you're not here, the wind is burning me.  
__If you're not here, I don't know what the hell I'm doing, loving you.  
__If you're not here, you should know, God will not understand why you leave._

_._

_If you're not here..._

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

She closed the door behind her; her hands shaking and her heartbeat completely uncontrolled. She stood there, frozen in place for a moment; her eyes wandering around the dark room before the entire meaning of their argument, of the words that so carelessly just left her mouth, finally hit her.

She had just ruined their friendship.

In one single moment, one stupid impulse, she had completely and utterly ruined their friendship. And Michiru didn't even say anything...

_What did you expected her to say, you idiot?_, she scolded herself. Of course her friend wouldn't answer to something like that! She was probably disgusted with her by now!

And that thought alone was more terrifying than anything that had happened earlier that day.

She fell.

Hard on her knees, she simply fell down; her legs no longer able to carry her. Hands hitting the floor hard, tears cascading down her cheeks. She found it hard to even breathe, and her entire body just wouldn't stop shaking. She had confessed her deepest, darkest secret, and the answer she had feared the most became a reality.

A reality she wasn't ready to face. A reality she didn't _want_ to face. She just couldn't...

She had tried so hard not to feel this way. Not to imagine things where there was nothing at all, finding hidden double meanings on the things her friend would say at times... Not to believe all that playful flirting coming and going between them.

She had tried. And she had failed, miserably.

Because no matter how many times she told herself over and over again that this wasn't right, that it wasn't normal, that they were just friends -really good, close friends-, and partners on their destiny as Senshi, her heart would always think otherwise.

Her heart would always tell her that it felt right. It felt right to be near her, to hold her hand, even if it was for the briefest of moments. So goddamn right... to hold her close, when the aqua girl would ask her to dance. To feel those slender, delicate arms around her waist whenever they would go out for a ride in her motorcycle. Feeling Michiru's arm gently grabbing hers, so casually, while walking around the park.

And she knew, she knew damn well they were just putting up a show. She knew neither of them had the time for love and romance. They both agreed on it, countless of times. But her heart would still tell her otherwise. Time and time again. Because, every time Michiru would lean on her while dancing, or while walking around the park, or even in the middle of a fight, every time she felt her warmth so near, her brain would scream at her that it meant nothing. But her heart would catch those blue eyes, and see the half way smiles, smell her scent...

And her words... the melody of her voice, and those gentle words. Always encouraging her whenever her will would fade. Comforting, whenever the weight of their mission, of what they had to do, became too much for her to bear. And sometimes teasing, oh so teasing and playful, whenever that jealousy vibe would bite her, and Michiru would always read her, so easily...

She had tried, over and over again, to tell herself they were just friends. Their mission had brought them together, and their friendship had grown stronger with every passing day. But try as she may, she couldn't fool herself. And friendship was not the only thing that had grown within her...

And here she was now, so deeply in love with her best friend.

She had lost her twice that day. And just like earlier that very same day, now she was left alone, and unable to solve the situation. Unable to do anything at all. Completely worthless. And so alone...

Pointing that gun at herself and pulling the trigger had been so easy...

With Michiru laying lifeless not three feet from her, it had been so easy to just give up. To hand over the mission to Sailor Moon, knowing the younger girl was naive, unbelievable clumsy, and most definitively not fully aware of what the mission meant, but with a good heart and the will to save everyone. And powerful. The fact that she had been able to even use the Grail at all was proof enough, and even Haruka herself had to admit to that.

So, yes, it had been quite easy to just quit.

Knowing someone else would take over the mission, and with Michiru gone, sacrificing herself, handing over her talisman to the younger Sailor team and just giving up had been so incredibly easy. To just run away, hoping that, maybe, she would follow Michiru to the afterlife.

It seemed she simply couldn't stop doing that. Running away. First she had ran away from her destiny, wanting nothing to do with it. Hating those terrible dreams that would come to her, whispering the horrible future the Silence would bring upon earth. And then she had ran away from Michiru. She had simply walked away from her. Not once, but twice.

Wanting to run away from destiny. How foolish of her! How wrong of her! But back then she didn't know, she didn't _want_ to know about the fights, the daimons, and the talismans sealed within pure hearts... and Michiru, on her own...

In the end, the girl she had walked away from had been her reason for her to embrace her destiny. She had opened the blonde's eyes. And her heart...

But in some way, she was still running away from her. Only this time, running away from the girl of the Seas seemed so much harder. It was as if she had simply invaded Haruka's entire essence, and the blonde didn't know how to run away from that.

Was it even possible? And even if it was, did she really want to?

She had tried, and she had failed. And now she could hardly breath without her best friend, let alone face her goddamn destiny without her. Without her courageous company, without her constant support. Without her sweet smiles and her shinning, deep blue eyes. Without Her, and those tender hands, gently playing with hers, or those teasing, playful comments. Even if those meant so much more to the tall girl...

But now things were different. There was no gun, this was not about their mission and the damn talismans. And she wasn't so sure if it would be so easy to just walk away, like she had done that day, that seemed so long ago now, back at the running tracks.

Even knowing she had lost Michiru's friendship now, they were still a team. They were still soldiers. And the mission was still there. And so was Michiru. That alone meant more to the blonde than anything in the entire world. The aquamarine haired goddess was alive and breathing, and Haruka wasn't so sure if she could just walk away from her.

Not now. Not ever.

She just couldn't. No matter how much it hurt not to. And it did hurt. So goddamn much! She couldn't take it. It was so hard to breathe, and there was this empty hole in her chest...

She had always been a strong person by nature. She was strong, and she would always take the pain and suck it up. But this... this, she couldn't face. And here she was, crying like never before in her entire life. And she hated it! She hated being weak, she hated tears, convinced they never did any good. But she couldn't help it. She didn't even know how to. It wasn't even physical, this pain, and it was eating her alive. Eating her very soul.

And she had lost her... would Michiru hate her now?

A pair of warm arms suddenly encircling around her got her by surprised, and she lifted her face in time to see an aquamarine curly head crushing against her. Warm, crystal tears now damping her neck; an unsteady breathing tickling her.

And she frowned, confused out of her mind. Not knowing what else to do, and with her heart screaming at her to just take the opportunity -maybe the last one-, she closed her arms around Michiru's waist, holding her close and breathing her in.

"Michi.. ru?" she corrected herself, not willing to let another secret slip her this time. Her friend didn't need to know that, in her mind, she called her differently. Intimately.

Michiru looked up at her, a small smile playing on her lips. Big blue eyes shinning with the tears that were running down her redden, wet cheeks. But there was something in those blue eyes of hers, on those orbs Haruka loved so much, that simply took her ability to speak away.

"You silly," the aquamarine haired girl said; her hands cupping the blonde's cheeks, her thumbs softly caressing her wet skin, wiping away the tears. "Why did you run from me like that? Don't you know?"

Haruka just frowned.

Holding Michiru so close to her, along with all the tension from the day built up, all mixed up together inside of her, it was taking away her ability to think rationally. She just couldn't think properly. And she wondered if she was finally losing it, and her mind was playing tricks on her.

Mean, heartbreaking tricks...

"You know why I didn't stop when you told me to?" the smaller girl asked. "The moment I saw you there, with her pointing that gun at you, I knew, I just _knew..._ I had to do something, _anything_, to save you. You," she said, her thumb now so close from the blonde's trembling lips. "Only you."

Green eyes went wide opened then, fearing to hope anything at all, but unable to stop her own raging heart. What was Michiru saying? Was she trying to...? Did she feel the same? She couldn't dare to hope, she shouldn't! But yet... what was her friend saying?

She tried to search into blue eyes for a sign, but Michiru lowered her gaze, taking the blonde's hands in hers and lifting them up to her lips, to gently kiss them. Then she looked up at Haruka again, tears still running down her face.

"I can't lose you, don't you see?" she whispered. "I love you, Ruka."

The first thing she registered was her new given nickname. It sounded so nice, so caring. So _intimate_...

But after a few seconds, her brain finally registered the full meaning of what the aquamarine haired girl had just said, and she gasped.

Was she dreaming?

"I'd walk through that bridge a thousand times, if by doing so I get to save you," Michiru whispered, looking straight into green eyes. "And maybe... maybe a chance to be with you," she then added, with the most lovely, cute shade of red tinting her cheeks.

As a tear rolled down her redden cheeks, the tall blonde girl looked into those blue, tearful eyes, not knowing what to answer. Her ability to speak completely lost to her now, she did the only thing she could think of. The only thing she'd been dreaming of for so long...

Not breaking eye contact, still afraid of waking up, still afraid of some cruel cosmic joke, she reached up her hands, gently cupping Michiru's cheeks. Faces inches apart, breaths caressing each other, eyes half closed, they only hesitated for a moment. Waiting for the other to back down, praying for the other not to...

And then their lips met. Gently brushing against each other, in more of a caress than a kiss, really. But it was enough to make the world around them explode.

It felt like heaven. There was no fear, no pain. No mission, no destiny, no Silence. Nothing at all, but the two of them. Everything simply stopped being, and all that existed were two girls, kneeling on the floor, arms encircling each other, lips softly brushing together.

And so, they kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kiss me (Bésame) - Ricardo Montaner**_

_Kiss my mouth with your tear of smiles  
__Kiss the moon and cover the sun with your thumb  
__Kiss the space between my body and your silhouette  
__And the deepest sea, I'll kiss with you humidity_

_._

_Kiss the whispered you left in my ear  
__Kiss the path of my hands towards your altar  
__With holy water from your fountain, kiss my forehead  
__baptizing me and blessing me, that way of kissing_

_._

_Kiss my fields and my flowers, with your little colorful drops  
__Kiss the rain that slips on the windows  
__Kiss my life and my ashes, and you'll tell me I'm going too fast  
__Kiss me and let me get there with a scream  
__Kiss the torrent of illusions, kiss all my passions  
__Kiss my river till its mouth  
__Kiss my life and my ashes, and you'll tell me I'm going too fast  
__Kiss my days and my nights,  
__my deluges, and my sky with burning sun_

_._

_Kiss my eyes, still asleep in the morning  
__Kiss my skin with the wealth of your tightness  
__With holy water from your fountain, kiss my forehead  
__baptizing me and blessing me, that way of kissing_

_._

_Kiss my fields and my flowers, with your little colorful drops  
__Kiss the rain that slips on the windows  
__Kiss my life and my ashes, and you'll tell me I'm going too fast  
__Kiss me and let me get there with a scream  
__Kiss the torrent of illusions, kiss all my passions  
__Kiss my river till its mouth  
__Kiss my life and my ashes, and you'll tell me I'm going too fast  
__Kiss my days and my nights,  
__my deluges, and my sky with burning sun_

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

They looked at each other with dreamy expressions in their eyes.

Michiru ran her fingers through short blonde hair, loving the feeling of those soft, velvet-like locks. And when she felt Haruka's arm gently tightening around her waist, pressing their bodies together, a soft, almost soundless moan escaped the aquamarine haired girl's lips.

And that sound alone was enough to make Haruka's heart melt down. Lost forever, completely and utterly, into the aqua girl's existence. She lowered her lips again, her heart doing the most existing dance when the shorter girl met her half way, lips parted. And the blonde accepted the invitation, without hesitation, not even thinking it twice.

There was nothing to think about, only to feel...

Tongues gently, adoringly, dancing together, almost shyly, brushing against each other. Their bodies suddenly coming to life like never before. Feeling everything. Completely aware of every single inch of their bodies that came in contact with each other. Every gentle brush burning deep into their skins, into their souls.

They had dreamed about this so many times. But never knew it would feel like this... And the way the other was responding to the kiss, so eagerly, so incredibly willing, and yet so softly.

And they could feel the other so intensely, melting into each other with every passing second. Becoming one, unable to stop themselves, and unwilling to even try to. They both had dreamed for so long to be just like this. Hands softly caressing the other through the material of their school uniform, fingertips gently brushing the others neck, collarbone. Lips leaving soft, loving kisses along each others' necks, cheeks, noses, lips...

Michiru softly kissed Haruka's neck, right under her earlobe, gently sucking the sensitive skin there, as the tall blonde let one hand wander under Michiru's shirt, gently caressing the girl's soft lower back. And the feeling of that warm skin, along with the feeling of Michiru's tongue, was more than enough to send delicious tremors down her spine.

Blue eyes met green ones, so full of passion and surrender, and just so much love and adoration. So many emotions, naked in each others eyes, only for the other to see, to know, as Michiru's hands went to the blonde's shirt, slowly working with the buttons. And Haruka let her hands rest on the aquamarine haired girl's waist, thumbs caressing the warm skin from under her shirt, gently bringing their hips together, slowly rocking.

Never breaking eye contact, Michiru took the blonde's shirt out, sliding it down her long, slender arms, her fingers gently caressing the skin they came in contact with. And when blue eyes flickered down, looking at round, perfect breasts, pink nipples barely hidden under the blonde's white laced, wireless bra, Haruka couldn't help the blushed that came to her cheeks.

But when the blonde followed her example, sliding her hands trough Michiru's side, caressing her skin, and taking off her shirt, it was the smaller girl's turn to blush, as now Haruka openly appreciated her translucent, embroidered bra, hugging her full breasts in the most seductive way.

Taking Michiru's hands in hers, the tall blonde gently guided the aqua girl to stand up, as they were both now standing so close; the feel of their breasts kissing each other, intimately, with only the thin material of their bras separating them, made them both moan in pleasure.

Their mouths met again, tongues dancing in a sensual way. Hips pressed together, rocking slowly, Haruka's hands found their way to Michiru's breasts, gently, sensually playing with hard nipples trough the thin bra, as the blonde's mouth silenced Michiru's deep moan. But she soon escaped to the blonde's mouth prison, kissing her neck passionately, one leg going up and around Haruka's hips.

The blonde took the hint, gently pushing the other girl against the wall and making room for her hips between Michiru's legs. Her hands traveling up and down the naked stomach, frowning upon the small black marks the bullets had left behind in the soft, pearly skin. The three talismans coming together had healed them both, but the black bruises were there, as a temporal but cruel reminder of what happened.

Noticing the blonde's frowning face, Michiru cupped her cheeks, making her look up at her. She couldn't take that pain away from the tall blonde. But she could make it better. And maybe make her forget, giving herself to her, loving her. And they both needed to feel each other, so desperately... The love, the desire, the need, being there, suppressed, for so long.

Looking into each others eyes, without needing words at all, knowing what was about to happen, unwilling and unable to stop, Michiru's hands went to the blonde's waist, unbuckling her belt, as Haruka's hands went around the aqua girl's waist, working with the skirt's zipper. Pants and skirt fell down to the floor, as they slowly started making their way to the bed, kissing each other deeply.

.

.

* * *

I'll stop it here. For more, go to florlolasfics dot blogspot dot com

If you don't want to read, don't, and let's just say they made love and jump right to next chap, kay?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Damp my heart (Moja mi corazón) - Marta Sáncez**_

_Today I woke up with the stars.  
__The kind that still shine even with the sun up.  
__I imagined I was one of them, illuminating all around.  
__I hear your voice inside of me, I want to scream...  
__I want to dream I'm yours until the end._

_._

_Like eternal rain, I want to be wet.  
__Like fresh rain, that hasn't been touched.  
__Damp my heart. Damp my heart.  
__Let me be filled with the drops of your love._

_._

_Paint me all over with the sand. Let the sky fall into the sea.  
__And with your kisses, forever be able to reach  
__the universe that it's created when you're around.  
__I hear your voice inside me, I want to scream...  
__I want to fly inside you until the end._

_._

_I hear your voice inside me. I want to scream...  
__'till the end.  
__Like eternal rain... like fresh rain that hasn't been touch.  
__Damp my heart.  
__Like eternal rain, I want to be wet.  
__Like fresh rain, that hasn't been touched.  
__It's like rain that hasn't been touched.  
__Like fresh rain, I want to be wet.  
__Damp me heart.  
__Let me be filled with the drops of your love._

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

The sound of the birds singing to the breaking dawn woke her up, and she cuddled deeper into the sheets, not wanting to come out of dreamland yet. She had have the most amazing, beautiful dream ever...

She felt the soft breeze coming from the window caressing her skin, provoking goosebumps, and she frowned. Had her sleeping gown rolled all the way up? That was weird...

But then a particularly strong, yet incredibly sweet, and most definitively sense-intoxicating scent reached her, along with the feeling of a long, slender arm around her waist. Her _naked_ waist. And an equally naked body, softly pressed against hers.

And now she really didn't want to open her eyes, afraid of doing so, and making it all go away with the breaking morning. Making it all a dream... It couldn't be a dream, could it? That scent, that beautiful scent she could recognize anywhere, was too strong and too near to be just a product of her wishful thinking.

Eyes still closed, she bit her lower lip. _This is ridiculous, open your eyes!_, she scolded herself. She growled inwardly, and then slowly, very slowly, forced her eyes open.

And the sight that welcomed her then truly was a dream. And as she contemplated the sleeping girl beside her, she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. And she drank in her every detail, admiring the soft, short blonde locks gently kissing closed green eyes, and the peaceful expression in her sleeping features.

Haruka looked so incredibly beautiful right now. And so utterly cute!

The blonde was laying on her side, dark blue sheets covering her naked breasts, and then falling carelessly to the side, exposing the exquisite, pearly white skin of her side, round hips and back. One long, perfect leg over the sheets, tangled with Michiru's. One hand hidden somewhere under the pillow, the other around the aquamarine haired girl's waist.

There were small, black and violet marks on the blonde's arms and sides, and she frowned upon them. They looked somewhat clearer now, and she guessed their fast healing process, thanks to their Senshi powers, was finally kicking in. But she still didn't like those. She much rather have the blonde with nothing but her white skin, and the occasional, cinnamon little spots that decorated her skin so perfectly. So beautifully.

Sweet spots she had found the night before. And the ones she had found even before that, like the one under her left earlobe. And going down on the blonde's neck right now, mouth searching for that particular small spot was tempting. But watching Haruka as she slept was so fascinating...

She bit her lower lip again. And as flashes of the night before came to her mind, her cheeks burning red. They had shared so much last night... She could hardly describe it and put it into words.

Wonderful wasn't even close.

And if it truly was a dream, if it all had been a dream, then by God, she never wanted to wake up again. Just keep on dreaming, and never wake up, to live on this wonderful dream they had started last night. To be able to wake up like this again. Hell! To be able to _always_ wake up just like this. With Haruka's peaceful face, sleeping beside her. Her arms around her, her scent numbing her mind...

She didn't want to go back to yesterday. She didn't want to spend lonely nights, laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and dreaming of blonde hair, and green eyes, and husky words coming from pink lips, and soft, long fingers caressing her skin... She didn't want to long for accidental touches. She didn't want any more friendly embraces, teasing flirty words coming and going, with hidden secret meanings...

She wanted Haruka.

All of her. With her teasing words in the mornings, and her husky whispers in the dark -just like last night. With her short blonde hair dancing in the wind, and her green eyes shining down on her. With her free spirited nature, her tomboyish attitude, her stubbornness, her aloofness, and all her gracefulness. Her strength, but also her weak moments. Her laugh, her smiles. And her voice...

She wanted all of Her. For the rest of her life. And even that was not long enough.

On its own accord, her hand reached out to gently brush blonde bangs away from closed eyes. The small movement made the sleeping tall girl stir, face nuzzling against the pillow, the hold around Michiru's waist tightening just a little, before she relaxed again.

And Michiru simply looked at her, watching her every move. It was as if she simply couldn't get enough of her...

"Breakfast time already?" the husky, sleepy whispered got her by surprised, and she blinked at the blonde, as Haruka kept her eyes closed.

"No," she answered, softly. "It's early."

"Good," was the simple comment from Haruka, before she cuddled closer to the smaller girl, face now buried on Michiru's neck, letting out a content, relaxed sigh.

And the aqua girl smiled at the gesture, nesting the blonde in her chest, her hands now playing with short, soft locks. Yes, if it truly was a dream, let her sleep forever...

And so she continued to stare at the sleeping blonde, fascinated, until sleep took her prisoner again, and she let herself fall back asleep, with the tall blonde girl pressed against her.

.-.

She woke up laying on her stomach and feeling cold. Of course the fact that she was completely naked, and the sheets were currently tangled around her legs and hips, might explain it. But that wasn't it...

She was alone.

She frowned at that, opening her eyes and lifting her head off the pillow she was resting on. Green eyes searching for one aquamarine haired girl. And when she spotted her, in the middle of the room, putting on her school uniform's shirt with slow movements in order to avoid any noise, she felt her heart sinking.

Why was Michiru leaving? She didn't regret last night... did she?

Feeling an extreme and uncharacteristic shyness all of a sudden, she covered her naked form with the sheets, sitting properly over the mattress. She blinked away her fears, along with the forming tears she could already feel, green eyes glued to the figured of the still unaware aquamarine haired girl as she kept on buttoning up her shirt.

"Michiru?" she called out to her, hating the sound of her own quivering voice.

The girl turned around, surprised at hearing the blonde. And then her blue eyes went wide opened upon noticing the worried expression on Haruka's face. Fear and uncertainty, deep within her green orbs.

"Why are you..." she stuttered, and swallowed her own nervousness, following the aqua girl with her eyes as she walked to the bed, kneeling on the mattress, to then look at her; a sweet smile on her lips.

"I thought I'd make you breakfast," Michiru said, her face inches apart from Haruka's, their noses tenderly rubbing against each other.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief, as she held the smaller girl closer, making Michiru pretty much straddle her as she buried her face in the aqua girl's neck.

But then she fully registered what Michiru had just said, and she frowned, looking up at her.

"I thought that was _my_ responsibility," she pointed out.

Michiru tilted her head. "You looked so cute, I didn't have the heart to wake you..." she trailed off, blushing slightly. She wasn't really used to show all her affections to the blonde so openly... Although, she could easily get used to it.

And when Haruka looked up at her frowning, a questioning look upon her face, she simply giggled at her. Yes, the blonde did look incredibly cute when sleeping. Just like now.

"But I'm always the one making breakfast and dragging you out of bed," the blonde said. "It's just the way things are," she added, playfully. And when the aquamarine haired girl hit her on the shoulder, she laughed.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to make you breakfast," Michiru said, with a fake offended tone of voice.

"Excuse _me_ for enjoying our little morning routine," she admitted, looking into deep blue eyes. "So let's not change that," she said, throwing the girl on her lap down into the bed.

Michiru laughed happily as she landed on the soft mattress, one tall girl soon landing on top of her as well. She let her fingers get tangled in short blonde hair, keeping her close, as Haruka got sightly distracted by Michiru's neck, leaving soft, tenderly small kisses.

"Should I go to my own bed for you to come and wake me up, then?" she asked, enjoying the blonde's ministrations. "You know, so we can keep the routine unchanged?"

Haruka looked down at her, frowning slightly. "Ok, we can add a few changes."

She giggled at the blonde's face. "Can we add some other changes as well?" she asked then. "Like this?" she pointed, barely brushing Haruka's lips with her own. Blue eyes never leaving green ones.

The blonde smiled down at her then. Green eyes shining, her thumbs softly caressing her cheeks. "Definitively this," she said, before her lips went down, meeting Michiru's on a deep kiss.

"I think I really like our new routine," Michiru said after the kiss, smiling tenderly up at the tall girl.

The blonde chuckled, blushing lightly. For some reason, she couldn't stop doing that...

"Anything special the lady wants for breakfast this morning?" she asked. "Since you're actually awake, I can ask you..."

Michiru narrowed her eyes at that comment, but chose to ignore it. "Do we still have that tea from that little shop?" she asked, and when the blonde nodded, she smiled. "With some french toasts? Uh, and that homemade marmalade, too! Or maybe just strawberry..." she trailed off when Haruka chuckled again, and she smiled sheepishly. "Am I pushing it too far?"

Haruka just shook her head, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Anything for you, Michi."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Learn how to fly (Aprender a volar) - Patricia Sosa**_

_The road is rough, and I know it's not easy.  
__Don't know if there would be time to rest.  
__In this adventure of love and courage,  
__you just have to close your eyes and fly._

_And when the heart gallops fast, let it out.  
__There's no reason that wins over passion, wanting to laugh._

_You can believe. You can dream.  
__Spread your wings, here's your freedom.  
__And don't waste time, hear the wind,  
__sing for what's to come.  
__It's not so hard, to learn how to fly._

_Don't lose faith. Don't get anxious.  
__Although sometimes, this world does not ask for forgiveness.  
__Scream, even if it hurts. Cry, if you need it.  
__Clean the wounds that love heals._

_And don't skip steps, everything shall come.  
__Every light, every morning, everything awaits in its place_

_You can believe. You can dream.  
__Spread your wings, here's your freedom.  
__And don't waste time, hear the wind,  
__sing for what's to come.  
__It's not so hard, to learn how to fly._

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

She took the plate with the requested french toasts to the table; water just about to boil for their tea. She was just about to go and get Michiru out of bed -Haruka's bed... she wasn't so sure she wanted her out of there yet...-, when the doorbell made her stop dead on her tracks.

She frowned, wondering who it could be this early in the morning... _Only one way to find out_, she thought to herself, marching her way to the doorway. But the person standing there was probably the last person on this entire universe she ever expected to be there.

"Pluto," she called, nodding her head to her fellow Senshi. A fellow Senshi she hadn't seen for over a milenia.

Except for yesterday, of course...

"It's Setsuna Meioh here. It's nice to finally see you again, Uranus. Or should I call you Haruka?" she asked, nodding her head as well. Her long, dark green hair dancing behind her. "I see you have your memories back."

The blonde shook her shoulders, while opening the door wider for her fellow Senshi to step in.

"Not all of it. Just little pieces, here and there," she admitted. "But I do remember you were the one allowed to come and go from place to place..."

"Only if necessary," Setsuna corrected her. "I'm not supposed to leave the Time Gate unguarded."

Haruka nodded her head, frowning upon memory. She did remember the dark green haired, olive skinned woman. She remember talking to her, as one would to a friend. It was very vague, her memory, but she could still remember her. Only, sometimes, the dark green haired woman would be wearing a long black dress. And she herself would be wearing a navy blue one...

"So what brings you here, then?" she asked, curiously.

"As an Outer, it's my duty to help you on this mission," she simply answered, accepting the seat on the couch Haruka motioned for her to take. "And as the Time Keeper, it's my moral duty to prevent the Silence and the Age of Shadows from ever happening."

Green eyes narrowed at the Senshi of Time then, as the blonde suddenly realized one very important fact. "You knew," she accused. Her voice steady, and deadly serious.

It was a purely business conversation, and they both knew it.

"You knew Michiru and I carried the talismans, about yesterday."

The young woman simply nodded her head. But when green eyes kept on staring at her, burning wholes through her entire being, she let out a sigh, massaging her temples with one hand.

"I'm sorry it had to come to that, Haruka, I really am," she said, looking back at her old friend. Hoping that, maybe, they could be friends once more. "But I couldn't intervene earlier and risk some things to never come to be."

"Like what? Eudial having a blood fest out of us?" she asked, darkly. "You could have saved us a lot of time, you know?"

"I couldn't come before, I'm not allowed to play with destiny. And I can't really tell you about the future, you know that," Setsuna said. "Let's just say there are possible events as a consequence of yesterday's happenings that I'm hoping would come to be some day," she said, being completely and utterly vague.

And Haruka growled at that. But she knew Setsuna couldn't really tell her anything she wasn't suppose to know. She remembered that much.

The whistling of the kettle, indicating the water had already boiled got their attention, and the blonde remembered their tea, and one aquamarine haired girl still waiting on her bed.

She had to go and tell Michiru Setsuna was here, so she would put on some decent clothes. Although Michiru on nothing but her panties and her school shirt was a wonderful sight -spectacular, even-, Haruka didn't really want Setsuna to have that luxury...

Good thing she had thrown on some jeans and a t-shirt on her way to make breakfast...

"We were just about to have breakfast," she said to the Time Keeper. "Would you like to join us? Maybe some tea?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Setsuna agreed, smiling to the young blonde girl.

Haruka nodded her head before excusing herself and disappearing into the hallway. She opened her bedroom door, her heart melting at the sight waiting for her there.

Michiru had fallen asleep again. Curled up right in the middle of the bed, sheets tangled around her legs and waist, aquamarine curls framing her face. A small smile was playing on her lips, as the girl was tightly but tenderly holding a pillow close to her.

Haruka's pillow.

Completely forgetting the Senshi of Time for the moment, she made her way to the bed, slowly sitting on it and bending down to the sleeping form. Her lips gently brushing against the long, soft, exposed neck. Breathing in the sweet scent of the aquamarine curls, as her hands found their way around Michiru's waist, holding her close.

The sound of a content sigh reached her then, as the aqua girl turned lazily around, now cuddling up against her. Curly hair tickling the blonde's neck.

"Mm...you smell really nice," came Michiru's muffled murmured.

The blonde chuckled, blushing at the compliment. Why exactly couldn't she stop blushing every time Michiru would say something like that, was completely beyond her. It was normal for her to say stuff like that, wasn't it? They were together now... right?

She shook her head. Right now was not the time to talk about them. Although she really wanted to. But remembering one dark green haired young woman waiting for them on their living room stopped her from simply staying in bed, with the aqua girl cuddled against her.

"We have company," she informed. Michiru looked up at her then, frowning, and she kissed her forehead tenderly. "Pluto's here."

And at that, the smaller girl sit up on the bed, looking confused for a moment, before realization drowned on her, and a small, silent 'o' formed in her lips.

"Yeah," Haruka said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess is time the three of us have a little... chit-chat."

"Yes, of course," she said, remembering yesterday's events, and Pluto's sudden and unexpected appearance. "I'd be right out," she said, getting off the bed. "Just let me... put something on..." she mumbled, now shyly.

Haruka smiled at her, getting up as well, and walking to her. She encircled her arms around the slender waist, hugging her close and kissing her deeply, before walking out of the room again, marching her way to the living room and the still waiting young woman there.

"She just woke up," she said to Setsuna. "She shouldn't take long..." she trailed off.

Setsuna simply smiled at her, nodding her head, and let herself by guided by the young blonde girl into the kitchen, were the table for breakfast was already set. She took a seat then, magenta eyes studying the tall girl as she moved around the kitchen, getting a third cup for Setsuna's tea, and then pouring the water on each one, placing them on the table.

And when the blonde noticed her studying gaze, she frowned at her.

"What?" she asked, somewhat uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," came Setsuna's -yet again- vague reply. But when the young girl blinked at her, she smiled. "You're still the same, you know? And yet... you're different."

Haruka's frown only deepened at that. "What do you mean?"

"Strong willed, independent, free spirited, quite powerful," Setsuna listed, still smiling. "On those aspects, you're still the same."

"But?" the blonde asked, intrigued now.

"Well, you're younger, for one," the dark green haired woman pointed out. "And you're more... relaxed? I'm not sure that's the right word..." she mumbled, but then shook her head. "I think this life suits you better. You know, the chance of being a normal girl, for a change."

The blonde shook her shoulders at that. "Not anymore..." she mumbled.

"You know what I mean. No Castle, no royals, no ancient sacred laws keeping you from what your heart truly desires."

"Sacred laws?" Haruka repeated, frowning again. She had no idea of what the young woman was talking about.

"Don't worry, you'll get all your memories in time," was all the answered she got from the Senshi of Time.

Before Haruka could ask anymore questions about the sacred laws and her memories from her past life, Michiru walked in, wearing a white shirt and a flowing, knee length light green skirt. And the tall blonde couldn't help the smile that reached her lips then. Just by looking at her...

She noticed the aqua girl returning the smile at her briefly, before blue eyes went to magenta ones.

"Hello," she greeted, smiling politely. "I'm..."

"Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune," the dark green woman finished for her. "I know," she said, smiling and nodding her head. "Setsuna Meioh. You might remember me as Sailor Pluto."

Michiru simply nodded her head, taking a seat by the table. She took her tea cup then, drinking slowly from it, as she looked at Setsuna.

"I trust you had a good night rest," the young woman said, smiling politely, while taking a sip from her own tea. But when Michiru simply blinked at her, and noticing the blonde beside her blushing lightly, her smile widening inwardly, she soon added. "After yesterday... you must have been very tired."

"Oh, yes, yes, I slept well," the aquamarine haired girl was fast to answer. "Thank you for your concern."

Setsuna smiled again, nodding her head, before turning back to the blonde girl. "I believe Eudial won't be a problem anymore."

The blonde frowned at that. "What do you mean?" she asked. "She escaped..."

"She had an accident with her car on her way out," the dark green haired woman explained. "She's dead now."

"How... how do you know that?" was Michiru's surprised question, exchanging glances with the blonde girl.

"I don't need any special powers to know that," Setsuna pointed out, smiling, obviously amused. "I watch the news," but when both girls simply blinked at her, she elaborated a bit more. "Someone had a car crash on their way back from the Marine Cathedral last night. And considering you're both here, and the Inners are all well and sound... and of course, it was a white car, with a black star and the words 'witches 5' written on it."

"That's her, alright," Haruka grunted. She was somewhat disappointed at the news. She had been hoping she could return yesterday's favor to the red head...

Michiru frowned. "But... 'witches 5'..." she mumbled, before looking up at the dark green haired woman again. "There's more of them, isn't there?"

Setsuna simply nodded. "There's no way to know what their next move would be," she said. "We must hurry and find the Messiah before it's too late."

"What about Sailor Moon and the others?" Haruka asked. "They keep getting in the middle of everything."

"We all have a role to play," Setsuna said, cryptically. "But I ask of you to look after Small Lady's safety."

"Who?" Michiru asked, confused.

"The Princess, Small Lady," Setsuna said again, now with a tender smile on her features. "I believe you know her as Chibi Usa,"

"Wait, you mean Odango's little cousin?" Haruka asked, just as confused as the aquamarine haired girl.

"Is that what they told you?" Setsuna asked, frowning, amused once more. "She's Usagi and Mamoru's daughter, from the future."

When blue and green simply blinked at her in pure surprise, Setsuna let out a sigh, massaging her temples. There were just too many things the two teenage girls didn't know...

"What do you remember from the Silver Millennium?"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm mixing the Manga with the Anime now. They never really said that much about the Outers back in the Silver Millennium, but in the Manga they do say they were alone, each of them guarding at their home planets for outsiders. So I'm taking a few liberties here.

Oh, and it's important you remember that, in the Manga AND in the Anime, Haruka and Michiru are both sixteen. That's why Sets pointed out Haruka (and therefor, Michiru) being younger.

Anyway... on with the story!

* * *

_**My friend (Amiga mía) - Alejandro Sanz**_

_My friend, I know, you only live for her.  
__And she knows too, but she doesn't see you  
__like me, pleading my lips to tell you  
__what she confessed in between glasses.  
__That it's with her skin you dream at night  
__and you get mad with every button  
__that you undress yourself thinking of her hands.  
__She hadn't seen you trembling, waiting...  
__a word, a gesture, an embrace...  
__She doesn't sees you, like me, sighing,  
__with your little eyes wide opened  
__hearing me call her name.  
__Oh, my friend! I know..._

_My friend, I don't know what to say,  
__or what to do to see you happy.  
__I wish I could rule the soul,  
or the freedom __that it's what she needs.  
__Fill your pockets with won battles,  
__dreams and illusions anew.  
__I want to give you a poem,  
__you think I'm just giving the news..._

_My friend, I wish someday, hearing my song,  
__you'd understand, I never wanted  
__to tell your story  
__because it might be touching.  
__But, I'm sorry, my friend,  
__it's not intelligence nor wisdom,  
__this is my way of saying things.  
__It's not my job, it's my language._

_My friend, Princess of an endless story.  
__My friend, I just want you to count on me.  
__My friend, maybe one of these days  
__I'd finally learn how to speak  
__without going around in circles.  
__I care about this story  
__because you're my friend._

(Love this guy and his throatish voice! Great songs too!)

I kind of changed He for She. Think of this as from Setsuna's perspective...

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

When Haruka entered the apartment, Michiru was taking a shower. She had offered a ride to Setsuna, back to the small flat the Senshi of Time rented down town. And, apparently, Michiru had taken that time to indulged herself with a nice, warm shower.

So, the blonde decided to indulged herself as well, and she let her tired body fall down on the couch, facing the ceiling. Hands up in her forehead, massaging her temples. She had all this new information now that she needed to analyze carefully. But everything was bumping inside her head right now, and it was giving her a headache.

A really big, bad one...

Ok, so, the younger Senshi team wasn't exactly useless. She had figured that one out already. They all put up a good fight. She would give them that much. And Sailor Moon had took down Queen Beryl, and Queen Metallia, all by herself.

She remembered that last war, back on the Silver Millenium. She remembered Beryl and her disgusting, powerful creatures, all being manipulated by Metallia, attacking the entire Moon Kingdom. And everything around it...

She shut her eyes, deciding that thinking about that one last night, all those innocent people dying, all those screams, all that blood, was most definitively _not_ helping her headache...

So, yes, Sailor Moon wasn't that useless.

But that didn't mean she liked the idea of working with them. At all. This had nothing to do with them. It was purely Outer business. Setsuna had agreed to that herself. So why didn't the Moon kitten and her friends understand that? And Chibi Usa being right in the middle of it all only made things worse. In Haruka's mind, they were all being unbelievable reckless...

She opened her eyes again, staring at the ceiling. She had all those things in her mind, all the details about the Negaverse and that Black Moon family war, and Sailor Moon and the rest always getting in her way.

And their mission, and the Messiah... and Michiru... always Michiru...

She had to smiled at that. Memories from the night before invaded her then, and her eyes closed again, heavily, as dreamland took her over. The sweetest memory of curly hair and soft, breathless whispers never leaving her mind.

.-.

The night was clear, and the stars were shining brightly in the velvet sky. Her green eyes were glued to one particular spot there; that well known throbbing in her chest making her feel heavy. And lonely...

The wind danced around her, making the short navy blue skirt of her Sailor fuku to dance along with it. Messing with her short blonde hair. Caressing her face.

And she smiled, somewhat melancholic.

_*Don't be sad, my child,*_ came the wind's whispered.

_I'm not sad_, she answered in her mind. _I'm just... thinking._

_*Love is not a reason to be sad, my child.*_

_Love?_, she repeated, letting out a tired sigh, _I didn't say anything about love..._

_*Your heart does.*_

She let out another sigh, now lowering her gaze to her own gloved hands, resting over the railing. She could lie to her father. She had learned how to lie to her mother. She could even lie to herself, _if_ she really tried... But she simply couldn't lie to her element...

The Wind always knew. It was always right. And the truth was, it _was_ love. So deep, so strong, that it drove her crazy. And it made everything worse. Her burden as a Princess. Her loneliness as a Senshi. Things she never asked for, but were given to her nonetheless...

But she was a woman of her word. And she had taken a vow of loyalty towards the Moon Palace. As Princess of Uranus, and as a Senshi. The Senshi of the Wind and the Skies. And therefor, she was bound by the Sacred Laws. To protect the Alliance from outside invasions, from her guarding Tower.

Alone.

It was her duty. And she would see through it. No matter what her heart wanted...

And really, how stupid was that, anyway? Stupid, and impossible. In so many ways... Princesses did not get courted by other Princesses. It was unthinkable! Not to mention, they were both Sailor Senshi.

Simply impossible.

She often wondered how had she ended up feeling like this in the first place. She had met her on one of those Interplanetary Galas, five years ago. She remembered being captured by the girl's tranquil essence. Her grace, her elegance, the way she carried herself. And her voice...

Barely fourteen, and already a Lady.

Everything the Princess of Uranus wasn't. Even though the Queen of Uranus had tried to make her exactly like that. But that just wasn't her. Sure, she would wear her gowns, and go to the galas, and dance with possible suitors -not that any of them mattered, she _was_ a Princess after all...- and she knew how to carry herself with dignity and grace, as it all came natural to her. But the Princess of Uranus would always find a way to be her wild self. Climbing up trees, running around with her arms spread open through the Kingdom's fields. Dancing in the Wind.

Untamed. Untouchable. Unreachable...

Just her, and the wild element.

Queen Selenity herself had noticed her nature, and called her to be a Senshi. Saying she was exactly what Sailor Uranus should be. Whatever _that_ meant...

Knowing the honor, the responsibility, the _meaning_ of being a Senshi, she had have her doubts. Fifteen years old, and such a responsibility over her shoulders. But then she saw her again... and like a sailor to a mermaid, she had been completely hypnotized by her.

They had trained together, back at the Moon Palace, before they both ascended as Senshi. And they had fought shoulder to shoulder on those -very rare- invasions when help was needed from another planet.

Invasions rarely passed Pluto's resistance. And when some invader decided to strike Neptune, Saturn, or even Uranus first, each planet had not only its very own powerful Senshi, but also a very strong army to defend the land and the threat upon the Alliance.

The Wind whispered to her again, getting her out of her little reverie, and she smiled a true smile at that.

At least she had her friends...

"I was wondering when you would come again," she said, not turning around, to the person that has just entered the Tower.

"And as usual, I cannot surprise you," came the female voice behind her.

She chuckled at that, now turning around and taking the few steps that separated her from the dark green haired Senshi. She hugged her then, the smile never leaving her face.

"The Wind won't let you," she said, now looking into magenta eyes.

"One of these days..." Sailor Pluto joked, smiling.

"Maybe in the next life," she said, her green eyes shining with amusement. "May I ask what brings you here?"

"The Princess' birthday ball," was the easy reply. "Queen Selenity asked me to personally invite all royals over the Solar System."

"You know where to find my parents, then."

"Can't I just come and visit my friend?"

Sailor Uranus laughed at her friend then. "You just want to make sure I'd be there, so you won't be all alone and bored."

"Well, would you?"

Uranus had to laughed at Pluto's almost pleading expression. "I'd be there," she assured her. "It's an official gala, isn't it? I _have_ to be there."

Pluto nodded her head, smiling, and they simply stood there, the wild, dancing wind playing with short blonde hair and with long, dark green locks, making their skirts dance along in a welcoming, friendly caress. And Pluto soon joined the tall Senshi on her star-gazing silent activity, as both friends stood in silence, admiring the open sky above them.

"You're so lucky, Pluto," Uranus whispered, suddenly, breaking the silence. "To be able to travel from place to place like this..."

Pluto looked at her, frowning. But then a sad smile came to her features. A sad smile mirrored in her magenta eyes.

"You really love her, don't you?" it was a stupid question, and Pluto knew it.

A sad, ironic laughed escaped Uranus' lips at that. "What's the use?" she asked. "It's forbidden," she murmured.

"The Law, I know..." the dark green haired Senshi trailed off. She looked at her friend, knowing there was nothing she could say that would make her feel any better. So she simply put a comforting hand on the tall blonde's shoulder. "You'll be able to see her at the gala."

Uranus simply nodded her head. Yes, she would see her then. Maybe even talk to her a little. And she would have to be happy with just that...

Pluto squeezed the blonde's shoulder, lovingly, before turning around and disappearing. And Uranus simply stood there, staring at the skies.

"It's not fair..."

* * *

**A.N.: **I know they don't discovered they're actually princesses till later on, during the Dead Moon attack, when they showed up to help the Inners (yet _another_ thing they changed in the Anime! Grrr!). But like I said, taking some liberties here!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thinking of you (Pensar en ti) - Luis Miguel**_

_Thinking of you, remembering you,  
__I discover every sunrise.  
__Feeling you more and more inside me,  
__more than once, I wait for the sun._

_And it just happens that this time with no love  
__made me know that even though there is another way,  
__my faith is so filled,  
__thinking of you._

_(…) And it turns out, my soul is still the same  
__forming your figure,  
__finding happiness in your smile.  
__Thinking of you..._

_Thinking of you... it'd be so much more beautiful,  
__to hear your voice!  
__For you to go up to the sky with an illusion,  
__and come back in love with me, love.  
__But I can keep going on just like this,  
__thinking of you..._

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

She thought she heard the door, and she hurriedly washed her hair. There were too many things they needed to talk about. And if she were to be completely honest with herself, she wasn't so sure on how the priorities went on that long list...

Too many things had happened in less than twenty four hours. The talismans, Pluto being here, the Messiah, the Inners, the past, and what the future might bring.

And them...

She bit her lower lip. Blushing upon the memories of the night before, she wondered what exactly were they to each other now...

Turning off the shower, she walked out and wrapped herself in a towel, making her way fast to her bedroom to find clean clothes. She could hear the reigning silence coming from the rest of the apartment, and she wondered if Haruka had come back yet, or if she had imagined it...

Fighting with her own dress, she made her way out of her bedroom and into the living room, only to find one tall blonde girl, resting on the couch. Fast asleep. And as a smile reached her lips, once again Michiru found herself hypnotized by the sleeping girl.

She rested on the floor then, right next to the couch. Her chin resting on her folded arms over the couch, she let her eyes wandered through Haruka's face. She looked so peaceful right now... She must of been so tired, to fall asleep like this...

.-.

With her shoes in her hands, she let the waves reached her bare feet as she played with the sand between her toes. She looked down at her own feet, smiling.

She was sinking.

It was a silly, childish game she would always play as a kid with her father. Just stay there, and sink. Watching the endless horizon, the ever changing sea right in front of her blue eyes. The open sky up above.

She looked up then, catching that one bright, giant cyan orb. How she wished she could be there. Just to see her once again. Even if it was from a far. Just... seeing Her. And maybe even hearing her voice again...

Oh, that voice! So deep, so enchanting. So magnetic.

There was just something about her... she couldn't even name it. Something... in every little thing she did, really. The way she fought, so powerfully, so strongly, and yet so incredibly graceful. Or the way she walked, with her long dress, hugging her curves in all the right places. And that light in her eyes. And her smile...

_*Your soul is crying,* _was the soft whisper that reached her mind.

She closed her eyes then, feeling the salty wind playing with her curls. Yes, her soul was crying... and so was her heart.

_*Your love is deep and pure. Why so sad?* _the whisper came again, and she opened her eyes, looking at the open Sea in front of her. _*To love someone like this...*_

_I'm not allowed to love_, she interrupted. _I'm not supposed to love her. It's forbidden._

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm interrupting something here?" came a voice from behind her.

A voice she knew all too well. And she smiled, turning around to welcome her dear friend.

"Pluto!" she exclaimed, happily, hugging the dark green haired woman. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"I'm here as the Queen's messenger," the young woman answered, returning the hug. "So, was I? Interrupting you?"

The younger woman shook her shoulders. "Just a silly argument..." she murmured, her blue eyes turning back to the open seas.

Magenta eyes turned to her then, with a sad, almost compassionate expression written deep within them, but the younger girl shook it off.

"It's nothing, really," she assured her.

"It's not nothing for you..."

"Well, it should be," she argued. "It's pointless, therefor, it should be unimportant."

"Love is never pointless, Neptune," Sailor Pluto argued back. The sad expression in her eyes never leaving.

"Have you been talking to the Seas behind my back or something?" Neptune asked, frustrated now. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Or ever again, for that matter.

She was forever thankful for Pluto's trustful company and friendship. For her being there, listening to her silly sorrows. Letting her cry on the young woman's shoulders. But she needed to stop all this. Somehow, she needed to put an end to these feelings she had.

There truly was no point. She was not allowed to leave her guarding post. She was not allowed to get involved in affairs of the heart. She was a Sailor Senshi. And a Princess. It was simply unthinkable...

"If there was no Law, no duty for you to fulfill..."

"Pluto, please..." she begged, interrupting her friend.

"I'm just asking... hypothetically," Pluto insisted. "What would you do then?"

"Nothing," was the easy reply. "I would do nothing," but when her friend looked at her with a questioning look upon her face, she let out a frustrated sigh. "The Law exists, and I'm not allowed to leave my guarding post nor get involved with anyone. Least of all, another Senshi! A woman!" tears invaded her blue eyes then, and she let out another sigh. "If there was no Law... I _still_ wouldn't do anything. She's a _woman_, Pluto..."

"That shouldn't be a problem," the woman said to her, in a comforting tone of voice. "What matters is the truth in your heart..."

"Why are you pushing this, Pluto? Why now?"

A flash of regret flickered through magenta eyes, and Neptune suddenly wished she hadn't asked. She knew there were many things Pluto could not tell. But that look upon her friend's face... she knew something. Something important. Something big...

"I was just wondering, that's all," the dark green haired woman answered her, not meeting her blue eyes. "There are so many things I wish I could tell you..." she whispered.

Blue eyes softened at her friend's words. "I know," she whispered back. "It's not your fault, Pluto. Whatever it is, it's not your fault. It's not your fault for me to feel this way... and it's not your fault for this to be forbidden... you were not the one making the Law."

"I know, I just..."

"Just forget it, ok? There's no point," Neptune said, now smiling sadly. "I just wish I had a chance... just one..." she trailed off.

Pluto smiled enigmatically at her then. "You will," she said. "Someday, you will. I promise you that."

Neptune laughed at that. "Maybe in another lifetime," she said, ironically.

"Maybe."

Neptune looked at her questioningly, but decided not to push the matter any further. Pluto wouldn't answer her questions anyway...

But, there was one simply question her friend _could_ answer her right now...

"What news from the Queen?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Pluto said, a little embarrassed. "The Moon Palace is planning a ball, to celebrate Princess Serenity's birthday. Your presence is required."

"Oh?" was the obviously uninterested reply.

If anything, Neptune wasn't fond of balls and royal galas. It only meant for 'potential suitors' to ask her to dance, only because she was a Princess. No one cared about her, only the tittle. And the apparent thrill of dancing with a Sailor Senshi.

Most people had no knowledge of the Sacred Laws. Which only made them all more annoying in Neptune's eyes.

"She'll be there too," Pluto said, smiling now.

Neptune blushed at her friend's teasing words. And when Sailor Pluto simply laughed, quite openly, at her redden face, she rolled her eyes.

"Now you're being mean... really nice of you."

"Oh, come on!" Pluto defended herself, still laughing. But when Neptune kept on staring at her, frowning, she regained her composure. "Well, see if I tell you anything ever again."

"You never do!"

"Not things I'm not suppose to!" Pluto argued, actually quite amused. "But what's the big secret here? It's actually kind of obvious, don't you think?"

"Pluto?"

"Hm?"

"You're _still_ doing it."

The dark green haired Senshi laughed kindheartedly again, before turning around and simply disappearing into thin air. Leaving one Senshi of the Seas alone again. Bare feet still sinking in the sand.

She bit her lower lip, as a smile reached her lips.

She would see her again...


	8. Chapter 8

_**There's something I want to tell you (Hay algo que te quiero decir) - Alejandro Lerner**_

_There's something I want to tell you, and I don't have the courage.  
__I know it might be fear of you saying no.  
__But there's something in the way you look at me  
__that tells me everything without uttering a word.  
__There's something I want to tell you, and I don't have the courage_

_I can't find a way to get started with you.  
__I search for you on a path I've never been before.  
__And it's just that, in the way you look at me,  
__you're asking me for something without uttering words.  
__There's something I want to tell you, and I don't have the courage._

_I love you, even if you keep me in silence.  
__I love you, even if you tell me it's not true.  
__I love you, even if we never speak about these feelings.  
__But there's something in the way you look at me  
__that tells me everything without uttering a word.  
__There's something I want to tell you, and I don't have the courage_

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

She was standing right in the middle of a ballroom. Silvery white walls, a magnificent grand stair, and double doors that leaded to the outside. People were dancing and talking all around her, and all she could do was simply stand there, blinking.

Something felt different. Something was off, and she couldn't exactly put her finger on what it was, until she saw the small group of women walking through the double doors, entering the room. The people all around stepping aside to let the women pass, she couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped her lips, as she contemplated her own past self.

She was right there.

Looking just a little bit older than she was right now, maybe eighteen or nineteen years old. The navy blue, elegant, yet simple gown she was wearing seemed to be painted over her body, hugging her breasts, waist and hips, to then fly all the way down to the floor. Her high heels softly clicking on the white marble floor as she made her way, leading the small group with such confidence and elegance, her hips swimming in the right, seductive, yet natural way, that it surprised her.

It's not like she ever saw herself walking before... or wearing a _gown_, for that matter.

Did she really walk like that?

To her left, Pluto was walking right beside her. Next to Pluto was some other girl she couldn't really see, for some odd reason. And to her right...

She had to smiled at the pretty picture Michiru's past self made. And _pretty _was not even close...

Her long, curly hair floating behind her as she walked, dancing along with the soft swim of her hips. Her deep blue eyes shining with the candlelight illuminating the spacious room. She was, in Haruka's eyes, by far the most beautiful woman in that room. Her body, so perfectly hugged by her sea green gown; the generous cleavage enough to make the young blonde's eyes hang in there for a moment.

She blushed, catching herself, and turning her green eyes towards the strange girl. Why couldn't she see her? And why was she having this dream? Normally, her memories came to her exactly a she had lived them. But now, for some odd reason, she was being a silent witness to it all.

"The Sailor Senshi from the Outer Solar System," some guard announced, and the four of them knelt in front of the Queen of the Silver Millennium. "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune..."

Everything started to fade away then, and she forced herself to stay, to hear that other girl's name.

"Sailor Pluto..." the voice faded away, and she found there was something... wet... on her hand. And kind of ticklish, too.

She opened her eyes, finding herself staring at the ceiling of her apartment. She looked at her own hand then, only to find one aquamarine head resting on it. Curly, wet strands falling all over.

She smiled. Well, that explained the wet, ticklish feeling...

She contemplated the sleeping beauty for a moment. Blue eyes closed, long eyelashes kissing her cheeks. Her curls all around her face, framing her beautiful features, as a soft smile was playing on her lips. And she truly looked beautiful, kneeling right next to the couch the blonde herself was laying on, her head gently resting over Haruka's hand.

Now, why was the aqua girl sleeping on the floor?

"Uranus..." came the sleepy whisper from Michiru's lips.

And Haruka blinked. Michiru was obviously dreaming. What were the odds? It was a shared memory, after all...

Whatever it was the aqua girl was dreaming about, she was obviously enjoying it, judging by the small smile playing on her lips. And although the sight of Michiru's sleeping face was endearing, and simply quite fascinating, the blonde didn't have the heart to let the girl sleep there...

"Michi," she called out to her softly, gently cupping the girl's cheek with the hand resting under her face.

"Mm..." was the sleepy reply she got from the aquamarine haired girl.

She chuckled, as Michiru nuzzled her cheek against the blonde's hand, but didn't open her eyes.

"Michi, wake up," she called again.

Sleepy blue eyes flickered opened, looking up at her and blinking. "Ruka?"

The blonde smiled. "Rise and shine, princess," she joked, tenderly. "Someone was having a nice dream."

Michiru blinked at her for a moment, before a pink shade came to her cheeks, cutely. And the blonde chuckled at the sight of an embarrassed aqua girl, as she combed her curly, wet hair with her hands in a somewhat nervous manner.

"Was it really _that_ nice?" the blonde couldn't help but ask. And when Michiru's blush deepened, and the girl hit her arm, she laughed. "Hey! I was just asking!"

"There was a ball, and you were there," the girl mumbled, "with a blue... _tight_... dress..." and she blushed even more at her own words -and the memory still burning in her mind's eyes of the tall blonde girl wearing said dress.

Haruka looked at her, and deciding to put the teasing comment burning her tongue aside -along with that little embarrassed vibe going through her entire being, right about now-, she knelt down on the floor, right next to the still blushing girl.

"You saw that too?" she asked, urgently. "Did you saw that other girl?"

Michiru blinked once, before a frown came to her face. "The short one?" she asked, looking into green eyes. "I only saw... a purple gown and... black hair? I'm... not sure..."

"Yeah, that one," Haruka said, nodding her head. "I couldn't really see her either. Who was she?"

"I don't know... Maybe we should ask Pluto ..."

One blonde eyebrow went up at that. "You think she'd tell us anything?"

Michiru shook her shoulder. "We can try..."

"Yeah... no harm there, right?" the blonde ventured, rubbing the back of her neck. "So what were you doing, exactly, sleeping on the floor like that?"

Again, the smaller girl blushed. "I was just... I saw you sleeping here and I..." she mumbled. "I guess I fell asleep as well..."

Haruka blinked. "You were watching me sleep?" she asked, surprised. And kind of embarrassed, as well. "Am I really that fascinating?"

Blue eyes narrowed at her then, as Michiru hit the blonde's arm again. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

Haruka laughed again. "I'm asking, aren't I?"

"I'm not busting up your ego," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Wouldn't want you to choke on it," she joked.

"Ok, ok, sorry..." the blonde apologized, chuckling. But then she simply looked at the aqua girl, a sided, tender smile playing on her lips. "Come on, I'll make some quick dinner so you can go to bed. You look tired, and you're still injured after yesterday," she said, worriedly.

Michiru smiled at that. "I'm ok."

"I insist," the blonde said, standing up now, and taking Michiru's hands in hers to help her up as well. "Now go get change," she said, in a faked motherly manner. "I'll get everything ready."

The aqua girl giggled at the tall girl's face expression and her words, before nodding her head and marching her way back to her own bedroom, to put on her night clothes. And so the blonde decided to get started on their quick early dinner, but before that, she wanted to get out of those jeans.

After sleeping on them, her comfy, wide, cotton sleeping pants seemed like heaven to her. With that in mind, she marched towards her own bedroom. She took her pants off, carelessly throwing them over a chair, and was about to put on her lovely cotton ones, when Michiru's voice coming from her doorway stopped her, making her turn around.

"I'm sorry, I just..." the aquamarine haired girl mumbled, blushing furiously, as she nervously played with the hem of her nightgown.

The blonde looked at the smaller girl, somewhere in between embarrassed herself, and amused. It wasn't the first time Michiru saw her with no pants. And it was definitely _not _the first time the girl had a good view of the blonde's bare legs.

Her Sailor fuku alone made sure of that, every time.

And of course, it wasn't the first time she saw the aqua girl in her -_sexy_- blue nightgown either. But after last night... somehow, that little, silky gown seemed sexier now...

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "What is it?" she asked. "Something wrong?"

"N-no!" was Michiru's fast reply, before she looked down again. "I was just wondering..."

Haruka smiled. Michiru stuttering and mumbling like that was completely out of character. And incredibly cute, with that light pink tinting her cheeks. The simple scene in front of her green eyes made her want to hold the smaller girl in her arms.

So she walked the distance that separated them, one arm going around Michiru's slender waist, the other right under her chin, making her look up at her again. Big blue eyes looking up at her now, full of uncertainty and doubt.

And Haruka found she didn't like that. At all. She never wanted to see doubt in those blue orbs. Not when it was just the two of them.

"What is it, Michi?" she asked again, softly. Her thumb mindlessly caressing the girl's warm cheek.

"Can I... Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone.." she asked, shyly, her cheeks burning red. Her face tilting to the side, towards Haruka's hand. "I don't want to be without you," she added, in a soft, almost silent whisper, lowering her gaze again.

Haruka didn't answered. Instead, she lowered her face, capturing Michiru's lips in hers. Tongues slowly and sensually dancing together.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Let me stay (Déjame estar) - Diego Torres**_

_Let me in in your soul,  
__let me in in your life.  
__Let me be in the good things and bad things that your world has.  
__Let me be your companion, something better, to let out that sorrow and that heart,  
__so that the knot on your throat gets lost in the morning._

_Let me in in your doubts, and let them play with mines.  
__Let me in in your shadow, and so they fuse with mine.  
__Let me tell you in secrecy, I die when I see you cry,  
__and if your soul is sad, mine would be so very sad._

_I'd like you to take the best of my life.  
__The breeze that caresses you, that I keep for myself._

_Let me be the voice that screams when traitors keep silence,  
__let me be your shore, be the chair that supports you.  
__Let me be of your smiles when you look the shine.  
__Let me be, let me stay, let me in._

_Let me in in your fears,  
__let me be your confidence.  
__Let me be the scale that balances your anguish.  
__Let me be your haunt in front of the sea,  
__let me be the sadness going away,  
__let me be the happiness bringing light to your life._

_I'd like you to take the best of my life.  
__The breeze that caresses you, that I keep for myself._

_Let me be the voice that screams when traitors keep silence,  
__let me be your shore, be the chair that supports you.  
__Let me be of your smiles when you look the shine.  
__Let me be, let me stay, let me in._

_Even if the time change and I lose time,  
__I'd still think the same way,  
__because I dream with one day  
__your life and mine  
__coming together some place,  
__to feel that the love carried inside is strong and real._

_Let me be the voice that screams when traitors keep silence,  
__let me be your shore, be the chair that supports you.  
__Let me be of your smiles when you look the shine.  
__Let me be, let me stay, let me in._

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_(edited - to read full chapter, go to blog)_

[...]

The aqua girl slowly made her way up, softly kissing the blonde's soft, warm stomach, the valley between her breasts, her long neck, until she finally reached her chin. She felt Haruka's legs and arms encircling around her, keeping her close, as their lips met again, tasting each others release still on their mouths as their tongues danced together once again.

And they stayed like that, with Michiru laying on top of the blonde, their legs tangled together, gently caressing one another. Their naked bodies pressed together, they simply didn't want to let go.

Haruka reached out for the sheets to fall over their hips, and when she felt Michiru's arms around her, guiding her head to the girl's chest, she let herself be nested there. Her own arms wrapped around Michiru's slender waist. A content smile reaching her lips, as she felt soft, long fingers mindlessly playing with her short blonde locks.

She nuzzled her face against the aqua girl's neck, and Michiru smiled at the gesture, looking at the tall girl resting on her chest.

She loved her so much... and looking at the blonde head, her doubts came back to her. The fear of what they had just shared being a consequence of all the drama, all the strong emotions from yesterday's events. Being only physical... it was eating up at her. Although she clearly remembered the blonde saying those three small, wonderful words last night, she still couldn't fight down her fears.

"Ruka?" she softly called out to her.

"Hm?" came the sleepy reply, muffled against her own neck, and she had to smiled again at that.

But she had to know. She needed to ask... They haven't exactly _talk_ yet...

It had all been so overwhelming. The fight against Eudial, their argument afterwards. And the long hours that came next... She needed to know it was real. She needed to know they wouldn't go back to being friends...

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked, after a moment of silence.

Haruka frowned at the unexpected question, propping herself up with her elbows, and looking down on the aquamarine haired girl. Green eyes searching unsure blue ones.

There it was, that doubt the blonde didn't want to ever see there...

"I mean... with the mission and everything else..." Michiru started to try and explain herself. "I know there's a lot going on, and I know it's important, but... I don't want this to be just a dream."

"It's not," Haruka said, seriously, but softly. "And if it is, then let's just stay in bed," she added, jokingly.

The aqua girl had to smiled at that. She didn't even know why she was being so insecure all of a sudden. It was so unlike her. And she knew the tall blonde girl well enough to know Haruka wouldn't even be with her, with the both of them laying naked and pressed against each other like this, if it didn't mean anything.

But still, she couldn't help herself. Her heart, her soul, her entire being laid on the blonde's hands now...

"But you're right," the blonde's words reached her ears. "The Silence is still coming, and we still have to find the Messiah," Haruka stated.

Michiru nodded her head, lowering her gaze. But a soft hand on her chin made her look up at green eyes again.

"There's no one else I would rather be with, than you," Haruka softly said, her thumb gently caressing Michiru's cheek. "I _need_ you, Michi."

She smiled at that, blinking away the sudden emotional tears that came to her eyes.

"I need you too, Ruka," she whispered, her hands going to the blonde's thin waist, holding her close to herself. "I need you so much... and not just as a Senshi, or a friend..." she chocked in her own emotions, never breaking eye contact. "I want this," she said, her hold on Haruka's waist tightening just a little bit, "to last. To be real, and not just a consequence of yesterday's..."

Soft lips upon her own interrupted her, and she kissed the blonde right back.

"I'm not good with words," the blonde softly said, smiling at herself. "And I wish I had the right words for you... but you have to know... I love you, Michi," she softly whispered. "_I love you_. And I wish I could find better words to say how I feel, but..."

"Those are perfect words," Michiru interrupted her, smiling up at her. "I love you too, Ruka. So, _so_ much..." she trailed off, her thumb now gently caressing the blonde's lower lip. And she smiled again when the blonde softly kissed her thumb.

"I don't want you to be afraid," the blonde said, green eyes shining tenderly. "Not about this. Not about us... never about us..."

The aquamarine haired girl shook her head, smiling up at the blonde, as happy, crystal tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Never about us," she repeated, whispering, before bringing those pink lips she loved so mush down to her own, kissing her deeply. Forever sealing their love.

No doubts left. Only the two of them, still holding each other close. To never let go.


	10. Chapter 10

Before you start pointing accusing fingers at me, saying I'm crazy and making things up, let me present my case!

First of all, of course I'm making _some_ things up! It's a fanFICTION. So, I can do _that_!

Second, and even more important! Go and read the manga

No, seriously. Read it, before you think I'm not following the events and messing with the story... because I am following the events! Only, you know, the ones told in the manga... I'm sure you can download it from the net, or borrow it from someone (I can give you a link to a webpage where you can find the entire manga-scans in english). Go and read it, because otherwise you'll think I'm just nuts...

Which I am, but that's not the point here! Because, from here on, I'm sticking to the manga! And if you didn't read it and have no idea of the _original_ story, you won't understand anything from now on... and the ending is completely based on the manga, so... that's my case...

Anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

_**For you to love me (Para que me quieras) - Alejandro Sanz**_

_In anyway, it's not going to be.  
__That little song from that voice,  
__from that woman...  
__If someone asks me, I'll say  
__after every goodbye, it's always hard to wake up.  
__These things happen. For wanting to know  
__without knowing how to love.  
__Without meaning it, I loved you._

_And it's those little moments you give to me  
__when it's better not to force it anymore and let it be.  
__If the heart goes away, then it goes away, let it go.  
__We won't miss it.  
__Who can love oneself while thinking about the soul?__  
_

_And for you to love me, I'd give you  
__a whole year of springs that I'd make up just for you  
__and I'd put it up in your hair with a pin.  
__And for you to love me, I'd love you  
__with such a feeling. This time I want to stay,  
__I want to be present in my own life._

_And it's those little moments you give to me..._

_And now tell me you're ok.  
__And if someone asks you, love me, love me...  
__I still have this hands to learn how to love.  
__Caress me, time and time again.  
__Time and time again..._

_And it's those little moments you give to me  
__when it's better not to force it anymore and let it be.  
__If the heart goes away, then it goes away, let it go.  
__We won't miss it.  
__Who can love themselves while thinking about the soul?_

_And for you to love me, I'd give you  
__a whole year of springs that I'd make up just for you  
__and I'd put it up in your hair with a pin.  
__And for you to love me, I'd love you  
__with such a feeling. This time I want to stay,  
__I want to be present in my own life._

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

When she finally made it to the Palace, a small group of three was already there, waiting. She greeted them, bowing respectfully to her fellow Senshi companions, delicately lifting her long, sea green gown as she did so.

Deep blue eyes stealing glances towards beautiful green ones.

The tall young blonde woman smiled at her, bowing as well. Her eyes shining at the mere sight of the other woman' slender, perfect body, so close to her. And yet, so far...

"It's a pleasure to meet you once again, Princess Neptune," she said, her husky voice caressing the wind around them. Her hands aching to reach out and grab those soft ones...

The aquamarine haired goddess smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, Princess Uranus," she softly answered, feeling her heartbeat increased upon those green eyes looking down on her.

How she wished she could drown in them forever...

And as they stared into each other for the shortest of moments, magenta eyes watched the scene. The saddest, most regretful expression upon them.

.-.

She watched her.

Discreetly, she watched her every move as the four of them made their way through the crowd. She was so elegant. So beautifully graceful, with the slight movement of her hips. Her perfect posture, pouring strength and power through her every pore.

So strong. And yet, so delicate...

And if one looked close enough, one could see the love, the admiration, the fascination on those blue orbs, as Princess Neptune look at her fellow Senshi.

And the pain... all that pain, held inside. For it was a forbidden feeling, and she kept it all inside.

.-.

She could feel the gentle brush of their long skirts meeting every now and then as they walked. The warmth, irradiating from the goddess beside her. And her smell... oh, that sweet, mind numbing smell!

It came to her with every swim of that long, curly hair, carrying the salty scent of the sea, and something else... something she could only described as Her... Neptune...

Their hands would come so close every now and then. And she was dying inside. Dying to take that hand in hers and held it close, tenderly, to gently kiss it. And her pearly white skin... it looked so incredibly soft, so perfect...

And at every step she took, remembering herself she couldn't, she shouldn't!... she could feel her heart sinking lower and lower, deep within her...

The pain, the agony, hidden deep within green eyes...

.-.

The screams wouldn't stop, and she clench her teeth, growling.

The attack has been unexpected. And so well planned, it had took them all by surprise.

And all that blood around...

She saw another one of those monsters approaching her, and she narrowed her eyes, her hold around her Space Sword tightening. She let out a cry of war as the blade went right through the monster's chest, killing it instantly.

She took it out again, kicking the lifeless form aside, ready to make her way towards the royal gardens, knowing the Inners where still fighting there, when a sudden, unexpected, terrifying pain went through her entire body, and she fell down to her knees. Hands desperately grabbing her chest.

"No!" she yelled, tears filling her green eyes.

.-.

She summoned all her power, the ocean's fury going through her hands. Almost too much to bear, as her own anger, all her fury added to her powers, and she let it all out, a sea water blue explosion taking down the enemy in front of her.

She could hear the people screaming in the distance, the Palace no longer full of dancing, happy attendants. They had all ran, desperately looking for shelter.

And she cursed. With everyone running around like that, it only made the massacre worse.

There were too many to fight, it seemed like a helpless fight...

And then she felt it. Piercing through her chest, taking the air out of her lungs, and making her fall down to her knees. Blue eyes widened, filling up with tears. A shaking hand going to her trembling lips, as a sob escaped her.

"No..." she breathed out, scared like never before in her entire life. "Princess..."

She stood up then, running back to the Palace. She found Venus' lifeless body laying on the stairs. Red, thick blood all around the once leader of the Inner Senshi.

Venus was only seventeen.

And as she felt yet another one of her fellow Senshi being killed, somewhere in the gardens, she fell to her down knees.

.-.

"Uranus," a voice called out to her from behind her, and she lifted her face to meet Pluto's magenta eyes.

"The Princess..." she whispered, too scared to even form the words. And when Pluto closed her eyes, barely nodding her head, she couldn't hold her tears anymore. "Oh God... no..." she sobbed.

"She took her own life," Pluto whispered, with a dead voice. "She lays lifeless right beside her Prince..."

They both heard Beryl's evil, twisted laugh on the distance, and Uranus growled at the sound.

"You evil, fucking witch!" she said, her voice a threatening whisper. "I'll kill you!" she growled, standing up, more than ready to kill the evil Queen.

But a hand on her wrist stopped her. And she turned around, bewilder, to look into sad, magenta eyes.

"What the hell, Pluto?" she demanded. "Let go of me!"

"The Queen called for Saturn," was the sad, simple answer coming from the Senshi of Time.

Green eyes went wide opened at that, and she grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "No! She can't!" she exclaimed, desperately. "We can fight this!"

"It's over, Uranus."

"No!" she yelled. "No, it's not! We can't give up! We must fight! We _must_!"

"It's the Queen's wish, Uranus," Pluto simply said, taking her friend's hands in hers. "Come, we must find Neptune now."

.-.

Silent tears were running down her cheeks, as she tenderly caressed Venus' face, combing her messy blonde hair, now sticky with blood. The girl had always been so vain. So happy, so full of life... and she wished she could have known her better...

Princess Venus had always seemed like such a nice girl. And now it was too late.

A soft hand on her shoulder made her look up, and she chocked with her own tears upon all the pain, the regret, the sadness, so deep within magenta eyes. And then she saw anger, written all over green ones.

"Uranus... Pluto, what... what happened?" she demanded in between tears. "How could this...?" she chocked again, and she lowered her face, ashamed and defeated.

She felt a pair of strong, soft arms around her, and she looked up to meet green ones. Her heart sinking at the sight of those green orbs, so full of regret, and pain, and so many emotions, all mixed up.

Uranus simply held her. Throwing precaution into thin air. Not longer caring about sacred Laws and forbidden feelings. She simply held the aqua Senshi, desperately wanting to comfort her, somehow... Locking her gaze with blue, tearful eyes.

She couldn't hold it any more. Seeing her friends like this, suffering... all that pain... all that love held inside. Pluto closed her eyes, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, making both Uranus and Neptune to look up at her. "I couldn't tell you... I _should_ have... I'm so, so terribly sorry..."

Uranus looked at her, frowning, and Pluto fell down to her knees upon the Wind woman's gaze. She lifted up her hand, shaking, caressing her friend's cheek, smiling weakly, to then look at Neptune's tearful face.

"Please, forgive me," she begged. "I should have done something... but the Law... it's so unfair! It's always been so goddamn unfair!"

"Pluto... what..." Uranus mumbled, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"But you'll have a chance," Pluto said, smiling now. "You both shall be born again, in a new world, and you'll have a chance..." she said, now looking into Neptune's blue eyes. "Like I promised."

Blue eyes widened at realization then, and the dark green haired woman nodded her head, smiling weakly. "Promise me you won't be afraid," she asked of her. "Promise me, next time, you won't hold back. I swear, there won't be a need for you to hold back."

"Pluto, I..."

"Promise me!" she exclaimed, looking into Neptune's blue eyes. But then she looked at Uranus as well. "Both of you, promise me. I want you to be happy," she said, taking their friends' hands in hers, placing them together. "Soul mates should never be apart..." she whispered, as the tears kept on falling down her cheeks.

Neptune gasped then, her trembling hand holding Uranus' gloved one, as the blonde's eyes went wide at the revelation, her own tears cascading down her cheeks.

Soul mates? Neptune was her _soul mate_? Then all that pain, all that time lost...

"But... you.. you never said anything..." Uranus murmured, crying. "You knew how I... and yet you..."

"I'm sorry," Pluto apologized. "I couldn't... the Law forbade it for you to be together, and I... I'm so sorry..."

Green eyes met blue ones then, as they simply stood there, on their knees, hearing their friend's sorrowful words of apology.

Soul mates...

They were soul mates, meant to love one another.

"You deserve a second chance," Pluto said, making them look back at her, as Pluto's eyes fell on Venus' lifeless body, laying right next to them. "You all do. A chance to be normal, to be free..."

And at her words, Uranus's heart sank, understanding this was truly the end. They were all going to die. They had lost the war.

The Moon Princess was dead. And so were the Inner Senshi. They were the last ones standing, but not for much longer.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I shall go back to the Time Gate."

"Will we ever see you again?" Neptune asked, understanding as well this was a goodbye.

Pluto smiled at them. "You will always have my friendship," she answered, enigmatically. "I'll be watching over you. I promise."

"Pluto..." Neptune called out to her, crying more desperately now.

The young woman hugged them tightly, and they both returned the embrace, unstoppable tears rolling down their eyes. "I love you both, my friends," she whispered to them. "It was such a great honor to meet you. Please, be happy. And don't be afraid of your feelings, of your love, please... just... promise me."

They nodded their heads to the Senshi of Time, holding her tight. And the dark green haired woman kissed their foreheads, lovingly, before standing up. She smiled down to her friends one last time.

It was a sad, broken smile. The kind of smiles one gives to a loved one when saying goodbye...

* * *

DON'T KILL ME!

this story is not over (yet), so I still have time to redeem myself! Only, you know... at the end of the story... which is really, really close! So, hang on in there!

Hope you like this so far...


	11. Chapter 11

**For your love (Para tu amor) - Juanes**

_For your love I have it all  
__from my blood to the essence of my being.  
__And for your love, that is my treasure,  
__I put my whole life to your feet._

_And I also have  
__a heart that's dying to give love.  
__And it knows no end.  
__And beats because of you.  
__  
_

_For you love there's no goodbyes.  
__For you love I only have eternity.  
__And for your love, illuminating me,  
__I have a moon, a rainbow and a carnation._

_And I also have  
__a heart that's dying to give love.  
__And it knows no end.  
__And beats because of you._

_That's why I love you  
__so much that I don't even know how to explain.  
__I love you  
__because your pain is my pain.  
__And there are no doubts,  
__I love you  
__with my soul and with my heart.  
__I venerate you  
__today and forever, I thank you, my love,  
__for living._

_For your love I have it all.  
__I have it all and what I don't have,  
__I shall get it too.  
__And for your love, that is my treasure,  
__I put my whole life to your feet._

_And I also have  
__a heart that's dying to give love.  
__And it knows no end.  
__And beats because of you._

_That's why I love you  
__so much that I don't even know how to explain.  
__I love you  
__because your pain is my pain,  
__and there are no doubts,  
__I love you  
__with my soul and with my heart.  
__I venerate you  
__today and for ever, I thank you, my love  
__for living._

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

There was nothing left to say.

No words could ever express how any of the three women were feeling at that moment, as they simply stared at one another, before Pluto lifted her Time Staff, to then disappear into thin air. Leaving the two younger women kneeling on the floor, still holding each others hands.

A tremor shook the foundations of the Palace, and blue met green. Both of them knowing what that tremor meant, as walls and columns started shaking around them. And they encircled each other with their arms, in a tight, desperate embrace.

The soil beneath them started cracking, and they looked at each other. So many things left unsaid... so many dreams left behind, forgotten, to never come true.

And love... so much love...

Green eyes flickered briefly to pink, trembling lips, and Neptune gasped, noticing the movement. And without a second thought, she put her hand at the back of the blonde's neck, bringing her down to her, their lips meeting for the first time. Tongues dancing together, caressing each other, they both moan into the kiss, desperately needing to feel the other... wanting to say so many things...

A marble column collapsing near them made them break apart and look into that direction, before they looked at each others eyes again. Tears still wetting their cheeks, as they held each other close, tightly.

"Uranus..." she called her name, cupping with both hands that beautiful face she had dreamed so much with.

The blonde kissed her again, hard on the mouth. "I love you, Neptune," she said after the kiss, looking into deep blue eyes. "I've always loved you. And I always will."

The Senshi of the Seas clutched herself to the blonde, gasping and crying. "I love you too," she whispered into her ear. "I love you so much!" she exclaimed, in between tears. "I love you, I love you... I love you!"

They kissed again, softly this time, barely brushing their lips together.

"I'm scared," Neptune confessed, chocking with her own tears.

Uranus kissed her forehead, not really knowing what to say to her. She was scared too...

"We'll see each other again," the blonde finally said. "Sometime, somewhere... and we'll be together, next time... just you and me."

"Just you and me," Neptune repeated, nodding her head vigorously. "I'll find you. I don't know how... or when... but I'll find you," she promised. Her blue eyes never leaving green ones.

Uranus smiled at her words. "I'll be waiting," she softly answered. "Only for you. I'll wait for you."

A bright light coming from the royal gardens exploded into the night, and Neptune's hands around the blonde's shoulders tightened their grip. The blonde encircled her arms around the aqua woman's waist, holding her closer, as the desperate screams of humans and monsters alike being swallowed by that light reached them.

Saturn's power destructing everything in its wake.

And then it reached the kneeling couple, still holding on to each other, not letting go. The power of the Senshi of Destruction engulfing them, dissolving their powers into nothing; burning their skin, their blood... eating them alive.

"Uranus..."

"Neptune..."

The Silent Power took everything, leaving nothing left but death.

And then a silver light came, gently taking the souls of the deceased, engulfing them in bright, warm light, as the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal(*) sent them all to some point in a distant future, to be born again.

The sounds of Metallia's desperate screams echoing through the dead night...

.-.

She jolted up from the bed, breathing hard and sweating.

That horrible scream still echoing in her mind. All that blood, all those innocent people, dying like that... and their screams, God, the screams! She could still hear them all...

She had watched it all, as if watching a movie. All the scenes from that dream playing over and over in her head.

She felt a pair of arms around her, and she jumped, only to succumbed to the embrace seconds later. She heard sweet words of comfort being whispered, as she sobbed into the soft chest now nesting her.

"God, all those people..." she mumbled, as tears kept running down her face.

Was it going to be like that again? Was history repeating itself? If they didn't find a way to stopped this... she could still feel the echo of that light, that destructing power burning her alive...

"Sh... it's ok," was the husky, loving whisper. "It's just a memory."

She encircled her arms around Haruka's neck, pressing their naked bodies together, desperately needing to feel something else other than that burning memory.

"But what if it happens again?" she asked, with a trembling voice. "What if we can't..."

"It won't," the blonde interrupted her, gently taking Michiru's face in her hands, and making her look her in the eyes. "It won't come to that. We _will_ find a way to stop it."

Michiru looked at her, sniffling and gasping. The fear, that terrifying fear, slowly diminishing as she looked into those green eyes. So full of conviction; the deep, undying determination to never let something like that happen again.

Yes, they could fight this. Together. They had the talismans, they had the Grail.

And they had each other.

She nodded her head, smiling weakly, before cuddling up to the blonde, nuzzling her face against Haruka's neck. And when the tall girl gently guided them both back down to lay on the soft mattress, she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, arms around each other, as they held each other close.

The memories from the past, the images revealed by the dream still dancing in their minds, Michiru remembered something else, and she frowned, looking up at the blonde from her position.

"You think it's true?" she asked, curiously. But when the blonde simply blinked at her, she nuzzled her nose against Haruka's cheek, tenderly. "What Pluto said, back then... about us..."

Haruka looked at her, thinking for a moment. "I don't know..." she finally answered.

"You think she would lie about something like that?" Michiru asked, noticing the blonde's unsureness.

"No, it's not that," Haruka said, turning to lay on her side, her hand supporting her head, as she looked at the aqua girl. "She might have a habit on keeping secrets, but I don't think she's a lair... and the way she said it..."

Michiru rested her face on the pillow, right next to the blonde's face, looking up at her and smiling tenderly, in memory. Her arm mindlessly going to the blonde's waist, fingertips making gentle patterns on the warm, bare skin.

"She once told me I would have a chance, one day," she said, as she lifted her other hand and traced Haruka's jawline with one finger. "To be with you... to be free to love you."

"No sacred laws," Haruka said, now fully understanding Setsuna's words earlier that day.

"You think... you think she knows?" Michiru asked, blushing, but looking at the blonde all the same.

Haruka blushed too; Setsuna's vague words playing in her mind. "I don't know... probably..." she mumbled. "That woman seems to know an awful lot..."

Michiru blinked, once, before her cheeks went even redder, and she buried her face on the blonde's neck. And Haruka had to smile at her cute, blushing face. She kissed her forehead tenderly, her arms around the warm frame next to her.

"She wanted us to be together," the aquamarine haired girl murmured softly against Haruka's neck. "To be happy... she seemed so sad..."

The blonde looked at her, letting out a sigh. Yes, Pluto had seemed genuinely sad back then, with so many things gone wrong...

'_Soul mates should never be apart_'.

She heard the dark green haired woman's words again, and she sighed. Soul mates... destiny seemed to have so many cards under its sleeve lately.

But the blonde didn't care. Destiny had placed her here, but in the end, it was her decision to either stay, or to walk away. And she wanted to stay. As a Senshi, because of her destiny. And as Michiru's partner -and lover- because it was her choice.

She looked down into blue eyes, and smiled. Yes, she wanted to stay. Right here, just like this. With the aqua girl cuddled against her.

Destiny or not, she wanted to stay like this forever.

"Let's just forget about all this," she said. "It doesn't matter anymore. It only means I've been in love with you for longer than I thought."

The smaller girl smiled at her words, blushing lightly, not really knowing _why_ she was blushing in the first place, but not really caring either. Haruka was right. Whatever happened back then, it didn't matter anymore.

"Thank you," the blonde said, and Michiru frowned at her. "For keeping your promise," she explained, her hand gently caressing her cheek. "Thank you for finding me."

The aqua girl returned the smile at that. "Thank you for waiting," she whispered back.

"Only for you," Haruka whispered, looking down on the naked girl beside her, softly pressing their bodies together as she let her hands played with long, soft curls. "Only you, Michi," she whispered again, before softly kissing those lips she was so addicted to.

Michiru giggled happily into the kiss, eagerly returning it. Her arms going the the blonde's neck, keeping her close to her, not willing to let go.

"Just you and me," she said, looking into soft green eyes. Their noses softly brushing against one another.

"You and me," Haruka whispered, smiling, before their lips met again in a soft, slow kiss.

Pouring all their feelings, all their love into that one simple gesture. They didn't need words anymore. They already knew. There was no doubt in their hearts about what they were to each other, about what the other was feeling.

They simply knew...

And as the night grew old, both girls stayed like that, holding each other close; warm, naked bodies pressed together, as soft, loving kisses and tender caresses were being shared. And right then, nothing else mattered anymore. Just the two of them.

Just two girls. Loving each other.

* * *

Imperial Silver Crystal(*) I wanted to use the original, japanese name for it, but I don't really remember it and well.. Imperial Silver Crystal it is... you get he point, anyway, right?  
One more chap to go, and that's it! (for _this_ story... sequel coming soon!)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Warm and cold (Cálido y frío) - Franco De Vita**_

_For this love against the flow.  
__For this love that no one understands.  
__And sometimes it knows no boundaries,  
__and it pours out the wrong way.  
__It drags me like the river's flown,  
__in between warm and cold,  
__but it's yours and it's mine.  
__Clear as a moon night,  
__a full moon night, but it's worth it._

_And sometimes it takes me far away,  
__where I've never been before.  
__And sometimes I lose it,  
__and it comes back after a while.  
__In between warm and cold,  
__this love is yours and mine._

_For this love that pretends nothing.  
__For this love, that bounces and it expands.  
__For this love born out of time.  
__For this love that sometimes I don't even understand it myself.  
__And it plays like a kid,  
__with a crook's face, playing cat and mouse.  
__And sometimes it comes to me naked,  
__so fragile and pure, that to be wrong  
__I doubt it._

_And sometimes it takes me far away,  
__where I've never been before.  
__And sometimes I lose it,  
__and it comes back after a while.  
__In between warm and cold,  
__this love is yours and is mine.  
__And sometimes it mistakes the sky  
__with the earth, sometimes I don't know if it goes  
__or if it's coming back, in between warm and cold  
__this love is yours and mine._

_It takes me so far away...  
__where I've never been before.  
__And sometimes I lose it,  
__and it comes back after a while.  
__In between warm and cold,  
__this love is yours  
__and mine..._

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

The earth shone brightly in the velvet sky, beautifully, with its shades of blue and green, and all the stars around it.

One tall, young blonde woman was standing there, alone, out in the balcony, staring up at the blue orb, as the night's soft wind played with her short hair. Wondering if she would ever be able to see all those forest, all those rivers and mountains and wild animals she had heard of.

The happy conversations and the sound of the orchestra playing inside for all the dancing couples reached her ears, but she ignored it all. She hated that kind of balls. But being the Moon Queen's birthday ball, she simply could not afford not to come.

But that didn't mean she was enjoying herself... at all...

"Princess Uranus," a soft voice called behind her, and the tall blonde turned around, with a small, tender smile playing on her lips, already recognizing that voice.

And her smile turned into an amused one when she saw the little black haired girl standing there, bowing respectfully to her. But then the young preteen girl looked all around them, making sure there was no body else but the two of them, before a big, bright smile came to her young features.

Etiquette and good manners completely forgotten, she lunched herself towards the tall blonde woman, her little arms going around her slender waist, holding her close, and burring her face on the woman's flat stomach.

"That's more like it," the woman said, chuckling. "Hey, kiddo," she greeted the girl, kissing her forehead and then chuckling again, when the girl giggled happily.

"I missed you!" the girl informed, still holding the tall young woman.

"I missed you too, Saturn," Uranus said, tenderly messing with the girl's shoulder length black hair. "I thought you were allowed to skip these parties..."

Saturn pouted cutely. "Not anymore," she complained. "As a Senshi, I have to be here too."

Uranus frowned at that. She couldn't understand how the Moon Queen had called this lovely little girl to be a Senshi. And the Senshi of Destruction, at that... she was only eleven!

But she shook her head, knowing the Queen surely must have her reasons, and she was in no position to question her Majesty.

"Having fun, then?" she asked.

Again, Saturn pouted at her. "Everyone treats me like a little kid... that is, the ones that actually _talk_ to me..." she said. But then the smile came back to her small, beautiful features. "That's why I like _you,_" she pointed out. "You treat me like an equal."

The blonde woman smiled at her. Eleven or not, the kid surely was very mature for her age.

"We're friends, remember?" she said, her smile never fading. "Friends don't look down on one another."

Saturn giggled again, her arms around the tall woman's waist never losing their hold. But when the sound of heels, softly clicking against the marble floor, reached their ears, the girl jumped away, looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Oh, don't part," came a soft voice they both recognized immediately. "Not on my account."

Saturn's smile came back to her face, as she now jumped to the aquamarine haired woman walking towards them. "Neptune!" she exclaimed, hugging her close.

"Hey, little one," she greeted the little girl, softly kissing her forehead. And then she looked into green eyes, and she smiled to her fellow Senshi, vowing respectfully to her. "Princess Uranus."

"Princes Neptune," the blonde vowed as well.

Saturn looked at them, frowning, not really understanding why they were being so formal towards one another. But when fireworks illuminated the night, she forgot all about her friends' strange behavior, going to the railing; her hands firmly resting on it, as her big, purple eyes got glued to the sparkling lights on the sky.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed, smiling. She felt her friends walking up to her, one to each side, and she smiled up to them. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Blue eyes met green ones for the briefest of moments, before they both looked away, down to the black haired Princess, smiling to her.

And Saturn beamed at them, taking one of their hands on each of hers, and then putting their linked hands over her chest, close to her heart. Happy of having her friends with her again. And completely missing the blush that came to the women next to her, as their hands softly brushed against the other over Saturn's gesture...

.-.

"Wake up!" a voice calling to her, along with an extra weight now all over her, made her come back from dreamland.

Or more like, back from Memory Lane... For some reason, her dreams from her past life always came to her as a play, and she could always see the entire scene, and not just what her past self had seen and lived. And it made it all feel even more distant. Like watching a movie she could relate to, somehow, but still not completely identify with.

It didn't really matter, anyway. What truly mattered was the present. And her present, right on that moment, included one little three year old currently jumping on her stomach.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

She opened her blue eyes, and looked at the black haired girl; big, purple eyes shining down at her, as the biggest of smiles was playing on her little lips. And Michiru smiled back to her daughter, her hand reaching up to mess with her short black bangs.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked, her voice rusty and sleepy. And she vaguely wondered why Hotaru was the one coming to wake her up, instead of Haruka...

"Papa's making pancakes!" the girl informed, excitedly, now jumping all around the bed.

Oh, that explained it... "Really?"

"Yeah!" the girl exclaimed again, now jumping off the bed, and taking Michiru's hands in her little ones. "Come on, wake up, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm awake," she said, giggling at Hotaru's excitement, letting the girl drag her all the way off her bed, out the room, down the hallway, and finally into the kitchen.

And there she was.

Hotaru's papa.

Short blonde hair still slightly messed from sleep. Her tall frame wrapped around a navy blue, silk robe that hung open from her shoulders, letting the aqua girl see the tall blonde was still wearing her night clothes. White, cotton shorts, showing off her soft, incredibly long legs, and one of the many tank tops the blonde used to sleep on.

Haruka never, ever used real pajamas. No matter how much Michiru would try to get her one, the blonde would always say she never find one she liked, so she rather used her comfy, cotton tank tops. Not that Michiru complained that much in the first place, anyway. Haruka looked incredibly sexy on those tank tops...

She walked up to her, her hands going around the blonde's waist and under her tank top, to gently caress her warm, flat stomach.

"Morning," she said, into Haruka's ear.

"Morning," the blonde greeted back, smiling, but not turning around, as she flipped around the pancakes on the frying pan with her spatula. "Hey! No stealing!" she warned, when she saw one small little hand making its way to the plate full of fresh pancakes.

Michiru smiled at Hotaru, winking, and taking a piece of a still warm pancake, to then give it to the little girl. Making the girl squeal happily and one tall blonde girl look at her, frowning.

"That goes for you too, you know," Haruka said.

But then she smiled, putting aside her spatula, and turning around. Her arms encircling themselves around Michiru's waist, before she kissed her softly on the lips, to then looked at her again. A faked, annoyed expression on her face.

"Now, what did I tell you about changing routines, huh?"

"Hotaru woke me up," Michiru informed, smiling, and kissing the tip of the blonde's nose.

"Did she, now?" she asked, looking to the small black haired girl, as Hotaru looked back at her from her sitting position on the kitchen's table.

A sheepish smile on her little features. She knew she wasn't supposed to wake her Michiru mama up -that was her papa's job-, but she was just too excited about her up coming pancakes!

But the tall blonde simply couldn't get mad at her daughter. And -sadly to her- the girl knew it, too. So she simply smiled at her, winking, before her green eyes went back to the blue ones she loved so much.

Michiru smiled smugly at her. "You know, _technically_," she said. "it's _your_ fault."

"Oh really?" Haruka asked, eyebrow going up in a questioning, yet amused manner. "How so?"

"You're the one getting her all excited over those," she said, pointing at the frying pan, and remembering the blonde she needed to pay attention to it.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru exclaimed, when she saw the dark green haired woman walking in. Her long hair pulled up in a messy bun, wrapped on her red, silk robe.

And looking like she still had her pillow stuck to her face.

"Good morning," Haruka greeted her, smiling.

The young woman looked at her, blinking for a moment, before a frown came to her face. "I find that quite contradictory," she said, growling softly.

And both Haruka and Michiru laughed at her. The Senshi of Time was not a morning person. Quite the opposite. Who would of thought!

"Look, a butterfly!" they heard Hotaru's excited voice again, as the little girl jumped off her chair, running all the way to the backyard. "It's so pretty!"

"Hotaru, wait!" Setsuna exclaimed, running after the little girl. "Have your breakfast first!"

Again, the teenage girls laughed at the happy little girl, as they saw her running around in the backyard, with Setsuna running right behind her, trying to get the girl back inside for her to have breakfast.

The four of them have been living together for four months now. And although Hotaru's growing rate was somewhat disconcerting, they were all enjoying the peaceful time. No more fights, no more enemies.

Just the four of them, and the dreams they were now chasing after.

Haruka turned back to the aquamarine haired girl, smiling.

"Hey, Michi," she called out, making the smaller girl to look up at her. "I know I said it would be just you and me, and we have this little addition..." she trailed off, pointing with her head to the backyard.

"Hotaru, come on!" they heard Setsuna exclaiming. "You need to eat your breakfast!"

"And one not so little," the blonde added, chuckling as the dark green woman took the little girl in her arms, throwing her over her shoulder like a potato bag, and earning a happy, childish laughter in the process.

Michiru smiled at their laughing daughter, and kissed the tall blonde sweetly on the lips. "It's still you and me," she said, in a soft whisper. "Our own happy little family. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They looked at each others eyes, arms around one another. Small, loving smiles playing on their lips.

This was their moment. Their chance to be normal. There was no need for them to hold back, no need to buried dreams and hopes.

Just like the Senshi of Time had promised, so long ago.

And as said Senshi entered the kitchen, still carrying one happily laughing little girl in her arms, the four of them took their seats around the table, enjoying their family breakfast. There was no way to know what the future might bring their way; if there would be a need for the Outer Senshi to appear again. But right on that moment, none of them cared.

And as Michiru reached out her hand, gently taking Haruka's, her thumb caressing the soft skin on the blonde's wrist, and earning a tender smile in return, the aqua girl realized this was exactly how they were all meant to be.

Together. As a happy, loving family. That was all that mattered.

* * *

_**Loving you like this (Amarte así) - Alejandro Lerner**_

_Loving you like this  
__is to live an endless dream beside you.  
__Is trusting the universe this miracle of feeling  
__Loving you like this._

_Loving you like this,  
__giving myself to the destiny I chose.  
__And you being on my path, and I'm in yours,  
__and we share...  
__Loving you like this._

_Like this, until I die.  
__To the very depths of my soul,  
__loving you like this.  
__Like this, until I die.  
__Eternity is not enough to be thankful for loving you like this._

_Loving you like this,  
__feeling the infinite beats inside me,  
__and it's witness of this immense love I feel for you.  
__Loving you like this._

_Like this, until I die.  
__Till the end of hope, loving you like this.  
__Like this, until I die.  
__Eternity is not enough to be thankful..._

_Until I fill your heart.  
__Until I fuse myself in this love._

_Loving you like this..._

_**.**_

* * *

**THE END!**

Thank you all for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this story, and I really hope you liked the ending!

I just thought a nice family moment would be nice. Considering I made them suffer like a Magdalena, giving them a peaceful ending wouldn't hurt, right? I mean, I even made Setsuna suffer! So they _deserved_ a happy family little moment, right?

I know, I know, it's a short story. But really, the whole point on this one was how Haruka and Michiru got together, so there's no point on making it any longer...

And it kind of gives me the perfect edge for the sequel... kind of...

Anyway! Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
